The Death Can't Hold Us
by Malioboro43
Summary: Adalah maut hitam; meninggalkan luka di dada waktu. Tetapi mereka masih mencoba walau itu berarti harus melawan takdir. HimuKuro. Black Death AU.
1. Chapter 1

Lari.

Lari!

LARI!

Dia terus berlari tanpa menengok ke belakang lagi. Tangan serabutan menyingkirkan semak dan tanaman pakis yang menutupi jalannya, tak peduli jika sebenarnya dia sedang menunjukkan jalan untuk para pengejarnya.

Suara gonggongan anjing membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati.

Tidak!

Mereka akan menangkapnya! Memukulinya! Dan kemudian menggantungnya di tepi desa hingga dia mati dan membusuk.

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Mencoba mengabaikan teriakan marah dan gonggongan anjing yang kian mendekat. Membayangkan taring-taring mereka yang tajam mengoyak kakinya, membuatnya tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Merinding.

Sempat terpikir olehnya untuk memanjat salah satu pohon dan bersembunyi di sana. Tapi anjing-anjing itu akan mampu mencium tubuhnya, mengantarkan pria-pria marah itu ke tempat persembunyiannya. Dan pasti, satu atau dua orang akan memanjat pohon itu, menariknya paksa untuk turun, atau mungkin mendorongnya hingga terjatuh. Atau yang lebih buruk lagi, mereka akan menebang pohon itu, dan mungkin dia akan mati terhimpit batang pohon yang tumbang.

Tidak, tidak, tidak!

Selalu ada jalan lain. Selalu ada jalan keluar. Itulah yang selama ini diyakininya. Pemuda itu mencoba menggunakan otaknya sementara dia terus berlari. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang tak dia ketahui apa. Sesuatu yang akan membantunya melarikan diri—atau bertahan hidup.

Dia tidak boleh menyerah di sini.

Dia tidak boleh mati.

Belum.

 _Bapa di surga. Jika memang Kau selalu melindungi dan melihatku, maka hanya pada-Mu aku akan meminta pertolongan. Aku adalah umat-Mu yang setia. Dan berada dalam jalan-Mu adalah tujuan hidupku._

Pemuda berlari semakin cepat, pandangannya mengabur dalam titik-titik cahaya berwarna hijau dan hitam. Dia meletakkan tangannya yang tergenggam di depan dada. Air mata jatuh menetes dari mata pucatnya yang terasa perih akibat debu.

 _Namun, jika Kau menginginkan aku untuk mendampingi-Mu, berikanlah hamba-Mu ini pengampunan dan kemudahan dalam menjalankannya._

Nyaris seperti keajaiban, suara-suara jerit kebencian seolah memudar dan suara hutan menajam. Pemuda itu dapat mendengar suara burung yang berkicau, daun yang bergesekan tertiup angin dan—

—gemericik air di suatu tempat.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke sekitarnya. Mencoba menemukan asal suara aliran air yang cukup kuat itu. Berharap akan menemukan sebuah sungai kecil atau parit.

Dia mengambil langkah nyaris asal, berdoa semoga tiap langkahnya diberkati. Suara gemericik air itu semakin keras, sang pemuda memaksa menerobos semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Membuat ranting-ranting kecilnya yang tajam mengoyak wajah dan lengannya. Darah merembes pada kain cokelat kotor yang membalut tubuhnya.

Diabaikannya rasa sakit itu. Dia tidak peduli jika tubuhnya hancur sekalipun. Sudah tidak peduli apa pun lagi, kecuali kemungkinan untuk menyelamatkan hidup.

Semak berduri menghalangi jalannya, dia tak bisa memutar—terlalu jauh dan memakan waktu. Tangan-tangannya meraih gerumbulan semak itu liar, mencabiknya, mencoba membuka jalan. Semakin banyak luka terbuka di tubuhnya, meneteskan jejak darah.

Setelah jalan terbuka untuknya, sang pemuda menerjang semak-semak itu. Terkejut saat kakinya tak lagi menyentuh tanah dan tubuhnya terjungkal jatuh ke dalam sungai kecil yang cukup kuat alirannya. Membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan sebuah jeritan, dirasakannya air penuh menjejali mulut, tenggorokan dan kerongkongannya. Dia berjuang untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya yang sedikit terseret arus. Mati-matian menahan batuk saat kepalanya menembus permukaan air dan udara kembali mengelilinginya.

Pemuda itu bangkit berdiri, menyadari sungai itu cukup dalam—hingga ke perutnya. Dilihatnya daratan di seberang sungai, sempat tergoda untuk menyeberang dan kembali berlari. Akal sehatnya mencegah. Pemuda itu tahu benar jika penduduk desa yang mengejarnya akan dengan mudah menangkapnya jika dia melakukannya.

Setengah menyeret tubuhnya, dia berjalan melawan arus sungai. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat tanaman apa pun yang tumbuh di tepi sungai, menjaga agar arus tak berhasil menyeret tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Beberapa kali kakinya terpeleset akibat batu yang licin, namun dia terus berjalan.

Dalam perjalannya menyusuri sungai itu, dia merasakan ketenangan. Mungkin karena teriakan-teriakan marah penduduk desa dan gonggongan anjing teredam oleh deru air. Atau mungkin karena dingin yang membekukan kaki hingga pinggang berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang.

 _Tuhan masih menyayangiku. Tuhan masih menginginkanku hidup. Tuhan masih memberikanku kesempatan untukku menyelesaikan tugasku._

Saat langit mulai menggelap dan dia tak lagi dapat mendengar suara apa pun, pemuda itu mengangkat tubuhnya dari air. Yakin jika orang-orang itu tak lagi mengejarnya—setidaknya hingga matahari terbit esok. Berjalan terseok-seok dan menjatuhkan dirinya di bawah pohon besar dengan akar berbonggol-bonggol.

Saat ketegangan mulai meninggalkan dirinya sepenuhnya, pemuda itu baru dapat merasakan betapa kacau dirinya.

Tangannya perih bukan main, kulit lengannya mengelupas saat ranting mengoyak bajunya. Permukaan tangannya habis tersayat-sayat oleh kayu dan daun yang dicengkramnya saat menyusuri sungai. Kakinya mati rasa, lelah dipacu berlari selama berjam-jam. Membengkak dan menggelap di pergelangan kiri—sepertinya akibat terhantam batu saat jatuh ke sungai. Dan dia basah kuyup.

Dan dia menggigil, kedinginan dan ketakutan. Sadar jika dia kini berada dalam hutan yang tak dikenalnya. Jauh dari rumah kayunya yang hangat dan nyaman. Dia lapar, dia tak makan apapun dan menghabiskan sepanjang hari dengan berlari. Dan dia…

… sendirian.

Pemuda itu tahu, dia harus bangun dan mencari kayu bakar untuk menyalakan api, dengan begitu dia bisa menghangatkan diri dan mengeringkan pakaiannya. Hewan-hewan liar pun tak akan berani mendekat jika dia berada di sekitar api. Aroma darahnya juga bisa memancing binatang buas, pemuda itu harus segera mengurus luka-lukanya. Dia bisa mencari satu atau dua tanaman liar yang dapat meringankan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya— _organy_ , oh ya _organy_ … hutan ini penuh dengan _organy_ yang sangat baik untuk mengobati luka. Ah, dia juga harus mencari makan untuk mengganjal perih di perutnya. Rasa-rasanya dia tahu jamur, pakis dan beri liar apa saja yang bisa dikonsumsinya.

Tapi dia bergeming. Memeluk lututnya, membenamkan wajah di sana, mencoba menahan dingin malam. Suara pengejarnya tak lagi bergaung di udara, melainkan dalam pikirannya.

" _Penyihir!"_

" _Bunuh dia!"_

" _Dia yang membawa teluh ini!"_

" _Dia sudah membunuh istriku! Anakku! Kakakku! Bunuh dia!_

" _Bunuh si penyihir!"_

" _Bunuh!"_

" _Anak buah setan! Pengikut iblis!"_

" _Bunuh!"_

Sang pemuda memandangi tangan kirinya yang terluka lebih parah dibandingkan tangan yang lain. Bergumam, "Jika Tuhan memberiku tangan seorang iblis, mengapa dia memberiku hati seorang manusia?"

Dan malam itu, dia menghabiskan waktu untuk menangis dan menyesali nasib. Dalam lirih pedihnya, bahkan seekor beruang ganas yang kelaparan pun enggan mendekat.

* * *

…*…

 **THE DEATH CAN'T HOLD US**

 **Chapter I**

 **Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Kami tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apa pun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Peringatan** : Light-Romance/Friendship **HimuKuro** dengan sedikit bumbu  Spiritual. **Black Death AU**.

Dipersembahkan oleh **Kenzeira** dan **Hime Hoshina**

…*…

* * *

"Kami sangat berterima kasih Anda mau datang ke desa kecil seperti ini," wanita tua itu mencium tangannya dengan kesenduan yang tak dapat tidak menyentuh hati seorang Tatsuya Himuro. "Sejak Pastor Aida meninggal, gereja terasa mati tanpa ada yang membimbing kami. Betapa murah hatinya Tuhan menuntun Anda ke tempat ini, Bapa."

"Semoga saya dapat membawa kebaikan pada desa ini dan para jemaat." Tatsuya tersenyum padanya.

"Terima kasih." Wanita tua itu balas tersenyum, kerut di sudut matanya menajam menunjukkan usia yang sudah begitu renta. Mencium pipi Tatsuya penuh sayang sebelum berlalu. Dengan tubuh yang tertatih digerogoti usia, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kapel tak terawat itu.

Tatsuya memandang kapel yang sudah tua dan lapuk, bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama bangunan dari bata dan kayu itu terabaikan. Kepala desa, seorang pria gemuk dengan wajah kemerahan berjanji akan mendatangkan tukang kayu dan perempuan-perempuan terbaik desa untuk membersihkan kapel itu sesegera mungkin. Dan Tatsuya sangat menghargai kerja kerasnya.

Tatsuya memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari gereja, memandang para petani yang pulang dari ladangnya atau anak-anak yang berlari-lari di jalanan sambil tertawa.

Tersenyum, diam-diam berpikir jika desa kecil ini juga bisa terasa sama ramainya dengan kota tempatnya tinggal sebelumnya.

Dua bulan yang lalu, dia hanyalah seorang pastor pembantu di salah satu gereja di kota. Baru seminggu lalu pastor kepala yang dilayaninya memberinya kepercayaan untuk mengurus sendiri sebuah gereja. Dan di sinilah dia berada. Desa kecil yang dapat ditempuh dengan perjalanan menggunakan gerobak petani selama tiga hari dari kota. Tatsuya tiba dua hari lalu, dan dia begitu tersentuh dengan sambutan warga desa yang menyanjungnya.

Wanita tua yang tadi mengunjunginya masih berada di sudut jalan, berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya baru pulang dari ladang, tersenyum saat melihatnya.

 _Wanita yang begitu baik_. Tatsuya memutuskan untuk menyukainya. Mengangguk ramah pada sosok renta itu.

Wanita itu datang tiap hari ke kapel, membawakannya roti dan buah-buahan kering. Sebagai gantinya, Tatsuya akan menemaninya berdoa.

Dengan suaranya yang lembut, wanita itu senang berkisah.

" _Desa ini sudah berada pada ujungnya. Para pemuda mulai meninggalkan tempat ini dan mengelana ke kota atau menjadi prajurit, sementara mereka yang tua perlahan meninggal. Itu adalah hal yang biasa, semua desa mengalaminya. Namun, semuanya memburuk saat wabah mulai memasuki gerbang desa."_

Tatsuya tersenyum dan mengangguk pada sejumlah anak-anak yang lewat di depan kapel. Mereka tertawa dan melambaikan tangan padanya. Tatsuya menyadari jika beberapa di antara mereka terlalu kurus hingga terasa hanya seperti tulang belulang yang dibalut dengan kulit. Tapi senyum di wajah mereka terlihat begitu tulus.

" _Wabah selalu tiba. Baik itu dalam wujud belalang yang memakan tanaman kami, musim kemarau yang tak pernah usai, atau penyakit yang membuat kami kehilangan orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Tapi tak pernah ada yang seperti ini sebelumnya—tak pernah ada yang seburuk ini."_

Seorang pria dengan kulit terbakar matahari mengangguk sopan padanya. Di tangannya, dia membawa beberapa ikan yang diikat, seorang anak kecil berlari menyongsongnya—mungkin putra pria tersebut. Dan mereka menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

" _Ibu kehilangan putranya. Suami kehilangan istrnya. Anak-anak kehilangan orangtua mereka. Semuanya terjadi dalam waktu yang begitu cepat. Mereka yang membantu memakamkan pun pada akhirnya akan tertular dan kemudian meninggal. Para tabib desa dibuat bingung karenanya, tak ada satu pun obat dan ramuan yang bisa menyembuhkan orang-orang itu atau menjauhkannya dari kematian."_

Tatsuya masuk ke dalam gereja saat gelap mulai turun. Menyalakan lilin-lilin dari lemak binatang sepanjang dinding. Cahaya emas jatuh membanjiri ruangan dengan kesuraman yang indah. Sedikit banyak Tatsuya teringat pada kehidupannya yang belum dibaktikannya pada Tuhan dan gereja.

" _Kepanikan melanda, desas-desus mengenai kutukan dan sihir terdengar. Beberapa orang wanita dibakar, dan sejumlah pria digantung di tepi desa, dibiarkan membusuk dengan cara seperti itu. Para tertuduh penyihir yang malang. Bahkan Tuan Mayuzumi yang shaleh pun ditenggelamkan di danau karena dianggap sebagai pelayan iblis. Namun, wabah tak pernah berhenti—tak pernah selesai."_

Tatsuya di masa anak-anak bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter. Dan ibunya sangat mendukung mimpi tersebut. Wanita itu adalah seorang bidan. Dia membantu kelahiran banyak anak di kota dan menyelamatkan ibu-ibu mereka dari kematian. Di halaman rumah mereka tertanam berbagai macam tanaman obat. Dan di sore-sore di mana Tatsuya membantu menggemburkan tanah sementara ibunya menimba air untuk menyiram, terkadang wanita itu akan bercerita tentang khasiat-khasiat yang dimiliki tanaman tersebut. Tatsuya selalu senang mendengarkannya.

" _Tubuh mereka menghitam, dan mereka mulai merancau karena demam. Berkelojotan seperti hewan yang hendak disembelih. Dan dalam tiga hari mereka kehilangan nyawa, begitu singkat. Aku juga tak mengerti, murka Tuhan seperti apa yang telah manusia langgar hingga Dia memberikan kami hukuman seperti ini."_

Tapi hidupnya berubah dengan terlalu drastis. Dimulai dengan dilemparkannya sebuah mayat yang menghitam di tengah kota oleh orang asing berjubah. Kematian yang mengerikan itu menular secepat kelinci berlari menghindari pemburu. Meloncat dari satu orang ke orang yang lainnya. Kota menggila akibat banyaknya korban yang jatuh. Hingga akhirnya, kedua orangtua Tatsuya pun meninggal.

" _Tak ada lagi orang-orang yang sanggup dan mau mengurus mereka yang meninggal. Karena, hanya dengan ujung sentuhan jari saja maka kematian akan merambati. Di jalan-jalan, di rumah-rumah yang terbengkalai, mayat-mayat dibiarkan membusuk begitu saja."_

Setelah wabah mereda, pemerintah kota mengumpulkan anak-anak yang selamat dan kehilangan orangtua mereka, membawa mereka ke gereja. Dan di sanalah mereka diasuh.

Tatsuya adalah salah satu dari anak-anak itu. Di dalam gereja, dia kehilangan mimpinya sebagai dokter. Kematian orangtuanya dianggapnya sebagai suatu mukjizat, bukti jika Tuhan mengasihinya. Sebagai ganti dari mimpinya untuk masuk ke universitas dan mendalami seni pengobatan, Tatsuya mendapatkan mimpi lain yang lebih berarti baginya—menjadi pelayan Tuhan.

" _Wabah mereda akhir-akhir ini. Namun, tanda-tandanya tak pernah meninggalkan kami sepenuhnya. Istri Tuan Hyuuga datang ke pasar kemarin, menangis dan meraung meminta pertolongan setelah melihat bercak-bercak hitam memenuhi tubuh suaminya. Namun, hati orang-orang yang mendengarnya telah membeku. Mereka berpura-pura tak mendengar. Berbisik-bisik tentang kemungkinan seorang penyihir kembali mengutuk desa."_

Tatsuya menghela napas panjang. Betapa di desa kecil seperti ini pun, kedamaian bisa rusak dengan begitu mudahnya.

Kepercayaan yang terbentuk dapat hancur hanya karena sebuah bencana.

Dan kebaikan hati yang begitu dipuja-puja dan diagungkan dapat menghilang—meninggalkan manusia dengan jantung besi yang keras dan dingin, tak tersentuh oleh kelembutan Ilahi.

" _Suatu saat nanti, jika desa ini hancur, aku tidak akan terkejut. Usiaku sudah tua, aku sudah melihat begitu banyak hal yang tak pernah orang lain lihat, Bapa. Karena itu, aku menyadarinya. Masa depan desa ini tak akan lama—"_

Tatsuya menghela napas panjang. Satu tangan meraih rosario yang dikalungkannya di leher. Berdoa, "Tuhan, berikanlah hambamu ini kemampuan untuk menolong mereka yang tersesat dan membimbing mereka pada jalan-Mu."

"— _karena desa ini telah ditandai oleh maut hitam."_

…*…

Langit sudah berwarna biru sempurna saat Tatsuya melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tepi hutan. Beberapa orang pria menyapanya dengan sopan, beberapa hanya tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka memanen gandum dan menggemburkan tanah.

"Bapa," sebuah suara berat memanggilnya. Tatsuya mendapati pria berkulit gelap yang kemarin dilihatnya dari gereja sedang duduk berteduh di bawah pohon. Pria itu memberikan sebuah seringai lebar padanya. "Jika Anda sedang berjalan-jalan, Anda sudah terlalu jauh. Hutan hanya berjarak beberapa tombak jauhnya."

Tatsuya tersenyum padanya. "Terima kasih atas peringatannya, Tuan—"

"Aomine," pria itu menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

"—Tuan Aomine." Mengangguk berterima kasih. "Tapi saya memang berniat untuk memasuki hutan."

Pandangan matanya yang tajam terasa semakin menusuk. Entah bagaimana Tatsuya merasa jika pria itu berpendapat jika tidak sepantasnya seorang pendeta pergi seorang diri ke hutan. "Dan jika saya boleh tahu, apa tujuan Bapa untuk masuk ke sana?"

"Saya mencari tanaman obat untuk ditanam di pelataran gereja." Tatsuya menjawabnya. "Saya sudah mencoba mencarinya di seluruh desa dan bertanya pada wanita-wanita yang saya temui. Namun, tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang tahu mengenai tanaman yang saya maksud. Salah seorang pria tua yang ada di bar mengatakan jika tanaman itu tumbuh liar di hutan, maka dari itu saya datang untuk mencarinya."

Ekspresi tegang pada wajah pria itu mengendur. Dia kembali mengembangkan senyum lebarnya. "Wah, wah, wah, Anda benar-benar orang yang sangat rajin hingga melakukannya sendiri, Bapa. Padahal saya yakin akan ada satu atau dua orang yang akan dengan senang hati melakukannya untuk Anda."

"Saya merasa tidak enak. Warga desa telah memperbaiki gereja untuk saya. Saya tidak bisa meminta lebih dari ini pada mereka."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. "Sebenarnya saya dengan senang hati menemani. Sayang sekali saya belum berhasil menangkap ikan untuk keluarga saya hari ini."

Tatsuya teringat pada seikat ikan yang dibawa pria itu petang kemarin, juga pada anak kecil yang menyambutnya dengan begitu bersemangat. Mengangguk memaklumi. "Saya tidak masalah untuk pergi sendiri."

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, bukan begitu." Aomine terlihat sedikit kebingungan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Menggaruk kepalanya dan menggerutu pelan. Kemudian menghela napas panjang. Memandang Tatsuya yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. "Saya hanya bisa memperingatkan agar Anda tidak terlalu jauh masuk ke dalam hutan, Bapa. Di sana berbahaya."

Tatsuya sedikit gelisah mendengar peringatan itu. "Apakah ada binatang buas yang hidup dalam hutan?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Beruang dan serigala. Bahkan musang pun bisa menjadi hewan yang berbahaya bagi mereka yang tidak terbiasa. Tapi semua hutan juga seperti itu bukan?" Aomine terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan Tatsuya, seolah itu adalah lawakan paling lucu yang pernah didengarnya. "Sayangnya tidak. Saya tidak akan memperingatkan Anda untuk hal-hal biasa seperti itu."

"Lalu?"

Aomine kembali mengeraskan wajahnya. Alisnya berkerut-kerut saat dia menunduk dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada telinga Tatsuya. Berbisik dengan suara lirih yang nyaris terkubur oleh angin.

"Di hutan itu, tinggal seorang penyihir."

…*…

Di hutan itu tinggal seorang penyihir.

(Atau seseorang yang diyakini sebagai penyihir melalui bukti-bukti samar—nyaris tak jelas dari mana berasal; suatu ciri yang membuat anak manusia dianggap penyihir, entah apa, entah kenapa.)

Tatsuya enggan percaya, meski kebenaran-kebenaran telah diungkapkan sedemikian rupa; ada pemuda yang melarikan diri ke dalam hutan dan tak pernah kembali, sementara itu, wabah penyakit semakin meluas, menggugurkan sekian banyak nyawa dalam hitungan hari yang tidak seberapa panjang. Setiap nyawa serupa selembar daun jatuh (dalam hitungan detik, mendarat di atas tanah; manusia-manusia yang mati kembali pada tanah, dalam hitungan hari setelah terinfeksi wabah).

Tapi mereka (manusia-manusia yang mati itu) tidak dikuburkan dengan layak, justru dibiarkan tergeletak di mana-mana; di sudut jalan kota, di rumah kosong (yang mana sempat berpenghuni, tapi lantas semua mati, dan semua mayat membusuk di dalam sana tanpa ada seorang pun yang sudi mengurusi—siapa yang mau mengurusi mayat yang terkena wabah penyakit, sama saja bunuh diri). Belum lagi pembunuhan besar-besaran terhadap orang-orang yang dipercaya sebagai penyebar teluh, orang-orang yang dianggap tukang sihir, merapal mantra guna-guna agar seluruh manusia di dataran dunia mampus saja. Tidak tahu apa manfaatnya.

Harus berapa banyak nyawa yang mati sia-sia karena dianggap menyebar teluh? Mereka dibakar hidup-hidup di tengah kota, digantung, membiarkan orang-orang menyoraki gembira dengan harapan penyakit-penyakit terkutuk itu lenyap setelah kematian mereka yang diyakini sebagai penyebabnya. Tapi lantas panyakit itu tetap ada, tetap meluas—bahkan semakin luas. Pusat kota terasa seperti tempat manusia-manusia siap mati, penduduk di pedesaan mulai terkena imbasnya. Wabah menyebar cepat seperti lemparan batu yang memantul-mantul di atas sungai sebelum akhirnya tenggelam (batu yang seakan menenggelamkan seluruh umat ke dalam jurang kesengsaraan, di mana kematian lebih dekat daripada Tuhan).

Mendadak, Tatsuya mengingat bagaimana belatung-belatung meledak pada perut-perut buncit tak bernyawa, bertebaran di setiap sudut kota. Serta, kedua orangtuanya yang juga harus mati karena maut hitam. Kulit mereka membengkak dengan bercak-bercak hitam. Dan kematian, tiba-tiba saja, merupakan pemandangan yang biasa.

(Tapi tetap tidak bisa diterima.)

 _Jangan dekati ibumu. Dia sudah tidak ada harapan._

Tapi ayahnya mendekati ibunya. Dan ayahnya sudah tidak ada harapan.

Merupakan suatu keajaiban Tatsuya tidak ikut mati karena wabah penyakit. Tuhan masih ingin ia tetap hidup (dan kehidupan itu, yang diberikan dengan murah hati kepadanya, sudah sepatutnya dihabiskan dengan hal-hal yang berkenaan Tuhan; menyerahkan seluruh diri, tanpa peduli pada apa pun selain untuk memperjuangkan dan membela kebenaran atas nama-Nya). Segala puja-puji hanya untuk Tuhan saja; sebab manusia adalah ketidaksempurnaan—makhluk yang diciptakan paling sempurna, tapi tetap saja kalah oleh hasrat yang membinatangkan kemanusiaan, seperti juga pembakaran orang-orang tak berdosa, pembunuhan yang tidak jelas penyebabnya, hanya karena menginginkan wabah itu lenyap padahal belum tentu mereka penyebabnya.

Nafsu seringkali memenuhi diri. Serta amarah. Mereka lupa, bahwa pada hakikatnya manusia hidup untuk kembali dan maut hitam merupakan salah-satu cara Tuhan memanggil jutaan orang untuk menghadap, untuk pulang, mempertanggung-jawabkan hidup. Begitulah mengapa Tatsuya percaya bahwa kematian orangtuanya merupakan bagian dari suratan takdir, takdir yang juga membawanya menjadi seperti sekarang ini; menjadi seorang pastor yang mengabdi sepenuhnya pada gereja di desa kecil.

Tatsuya memanjatkan syukur.

Selalu ada makna. Selalu. Jika saja manusia mau berpikir.

Demikianlah mengapa ia berada di hutan kini, selain untuk mengabdikan diri kepada Tuhan yang Maha Agung, ia juga ingin mengabdi pada masyarakat desa, memberi mereka harapan hidup yang lebih panjang dengan tanaman-tanaman obat yang hendak ia tanamkan di pelataran gereja. Sejak dulu, harapannya menjadi dokter tak pernah pupus meski kini ia telah menjadi pelayan Tuhan. Dan ia tetap ingin menyembuhkan banyak orang dari segala jenis penyakit apa pun; bahkan jika itu merupakan suatu wabah yang dianggap sebagai kutukan dari para tukang sihir. Tatsuya tahu ia bisa menemukan obat-obatan untuk maut hitam.

Setiap penyakit memiliki obat, dan setiap obat pasti menyembuhkan penyakit. Karena Tuhan tidak pernah bermain-main jika menyangkut apa yang diciptakan-Nya. Ia percaya. Begitulah ia tetap berusaha mencari tanaman-tanaman obat di hutan, tak peduli pada peringatan si pria jangkung yang kulitnya gelap itu. Kalau benar ada tukang sihir, Tatsuya mau bertanya mantra semacam apa yang bisa mendatangkan penyakit tak berkesudahan, dan mantra semacam apa yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit itu. Tentu, ia berpikir demikian karena ia tahu, tidak akan ada tukang sihir yang bersembunyi di hutan, terlebih jika sudah melintasi tahun-tahun yang suram lagi panjang. Hutan merupakan sumber kehidupan, tapi juga malapetaka kalau manusia berlaku sembarangan.

(Dan hidup di hutan merupakan sesuatu yang tak lazim dilakukan oleh seorang manusia; ya, manusia yang selalu membutuhkan manusia lain. Kecuali kalau memang benar si manusia ini bukan manusia biasa, melainkan tukang sihir yang diperingatkan pria barusan.)

Tapi ada pondok.

Di tengah hutan.

Pondok yang berdiri sendirian saja. Sedikit tersembunyi karena dihimpit oleh dua pohon besar.

Pondok yang seakan sengaja disamarkan dari pandangan.

Tatsuya tak ingin menarik dugaan, tidak pula terlintas dalam benaknya bahwa penyihir benar-benar ada (bahwa keberadaan mereka adalah untuk menyengsarakan umat manusia, entah kenapa). Tapi pondok itu membuatnya kembali berpikir mengenai keberadaan seorang penyihir, yang mana sekian tahun lalu berlari dan sembunyi di hutan ini. Dan, anehnya, tak pernah ditemukan—atau penduduk desa berpikir bahwa hilangnya si penyihir dari desa, hilang pula penyakit yang mereka derita. Tetap saja, orang-orang desa sepertinya enggan masuk ke hutan lebih dalam, enggan bertemu seseorang yang dianggap tukang teluh itu, _enggan mati_.

Pondok itu benar-benar ada, benar-benar berpenghuni.

Dan seorang lelaki terpaku memandangnya, seperti juga dirinya sendiri yang tak menyangka akan bertemu satu-satunya manusia di tengah hutan yang rimba.

Mengingat kembali kata-kata si pria bernama Aomine itu; memperingatinya untuk tidak masuk ke hutan, memberitahu bahwa ada tukang sihir yang berdiam di sana. Refleks saja, bibirnya terbuka, menggumamkan satu kata, satu kata itulah yang membuat si lelaki tanpa nama berlari meninggalkannya.

Tatsuya bergumam; _penyihir_.

Tanpa ia berpikir bahwa lelaki itu benar-benar seorang tukang sihir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tidak ada yang tahu siapa laki-laki yang tinggal di hutan itu. Tidak ada, selain tentu saja, melalui praduga warga desa yang mendengar cerita Tatsuya, segera meyakini bahwa laki-laki itu adalah tukang sihir yang pernah kabur ke dalam hutan dan tak pernah kembali, sekian tahun lalu, ketika maut hitam sedang berada di puncaknya; menghabisi puluhan jiwa di desa.

"Berhati-hatilah, Bapa, kau tidak akan tahu apa yang bakal diperbuatnya padamu, pada kami semua."

"Tapi kita tidak pernah tahu apakah laki-laki itu memang benar seorang penyihir."

Wanita paruh baya yang anaknya sakit panas itu segera saja mengulas senyum sedih. Berkata dia kepada Tatsuya. "Tidak ada manusia sebaik dirimu, kau selalu berprasangka baik pada hal-hal yang belum tentu baik. Tuhan menyertaimu dan seluruh hidupmu, semoga engkau selalu diberkati."

"Terima kasih. Amin."

Wanita tersebut lantas pergi setelah meminta izin memetik tanaman obat-obatan yang dibawa Tatsuya dari hutan dan ditanamnya di pelataran gereja selama sekian minggu ini. Ia berharap anak wanita paruh baya itu bisa segera sembuh. Wabah penyakit memang sudah mereda, namun, walaupun begitu, kemungkinan kembalinya wabah tersebut tetaplah ada. Dan Tatsuya ingin menjadi orang pertama yang menyembuhkan penyakit itu dan menjauhkan umat-umat Tuhan dari segala kesengsaraan.

"Bapa, saya mendengar dari seseorang, katanya Anda berjumpa dengan seorang laki-laki di tengah hutan."

Tatsuya tengah memetik pucuk tanaman obat-obatan untuk dikeringkan ketika suara pria yang ditemuinya sebelum memasuki hutan beberapa minggu lalu itu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Ah, ya. Kupikir dia laki-laki biasa. Semoga saja."

"Tapi selama ini tidak pernah ada yang berani ke tengah hutan. Tidak mungkin dia merupakan bagian dari warga desa. Kalau boleh saya tahu, bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"

Tatsuya mengingat-ingat, samar-samar, tidak begitu jelas. Lelaki itu mendadak saja melarikan diri sehingga ia tak mampu melihat ciri-ciri lain selain warna rambutnya yang biru muda—yang, entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada langit kota yang damai dan tentram sebelum maut hitam melanda. Ia mengingat ketenangan. Begitulah ia mencoba menjelaskan pada pria itu, pria yang membawa ikan untuk keluarganya itu, pria yang bernama Aomine.

"Tidak ada lelaki yang memiliki warna rambut semacam itu di desa ini."

Seperti bagaimana Tatsuya selalu menanggapi. "Mungkin dia dari desa lain, desa yang ada di seberang hutan."

Aomine tidak bicara lagi.

Ia sebetulnya meragukan jawabannya sendiri. Andai kata benar dari desa di seberang hutan (desa yang belum tentu ada atau tidaknya) lalu untuk apa pondok itu dibuat? Ia bahkan tanpa sengaja menyebut laki-laki itu penyihir. Satu-satunya cara untuk menemukan jawaban sejelas-jelasnya adalah kembali ke tengah hutan dan melihat pondok tersebut (serta, kalau diberi kesempatan, menemui laki-laki yang rambutnya sewarna langit itu dan mengajaknya bicara, membuktikan bahwa dugaannya memang benar bahwa lelaki tersebut bukan tukang sihir).

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Pondok itu masih ada.

(Kadang, ia berpikir bahwa apa yang dilihatnya adalah apa yang sebetulnya tidak pernah dilihatnya; siapa tahu ia berhalusinasi, sebab, di sepanjang perjalanan mencari tanaman obat, ia terus saja memikirkan kata-kata Aomine yang memperingatinya bahwa ada penyihir di dalam hutan. Dan laki-laki yang dilihatnya waktu itu mungkin saja adalah hewan, hewan yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat seperti manusia.)

Tapi pondok itu benar-benar ada. Berdiri. Dihimpit dua pohon besar, tersamarkan. Serta seorang anak manusia yang terlihat bersembunyi di balik batang pohon, mengintip sesekali sebelum Tatsuya memergoki. Seperti apa yang terjadi beberapa minggu lalu, lelaki tersebut segera berlari memasuki hutan yang lebih dalam. Namun, tidak seperti beberapa minggu lalu, kali ini Tatsuya ikut berlari. Mengejar. Ia percaya tidak ada penyihir yang menyebarkan teluh di kota, di pedesaan, tidak juga di manapun.

"Tunggu!"

Apa sekiranya yang membuat lelaki tersebut melarikan diri? Atau memang betul lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang dianggap penyihir dan bersembunyi di dalam hutan—mungkin lelaki itu takut dibunuh. Tetapi jika benar dia tukang sihir, seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya. Sebagai bukti lain, Tatsuya masih hidup.

Dan masih mengejar.

Sebelum akhirnya pakaian lusuh yang dikenakan lelaki tersebut sedikit robek akibat tarikan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat." Entah kenapa, Tatsuya merasa perlu mengatakan itu. Ketakutan di wajah lelaki yang ternyata memiliki warna mata sebiru warna rambutnya tersebut terlalu kentara, terlihat begitu jelas. Pancaran rasa takut perlahan memudar, walau masih tersisa di dalam bola matanya. Tatsuya tahu ia harus mengatakan hal lain, hal yang mampu membuat si lelaki menjadi tenang. "Aku tidak pernah percaya mengenai keberadaan tukang teluh, sama sekali. Aku hanya percaya pada keagungan Tuhan. Seluruh umat manusia adalah putra-Nya. Dan seluruh umat manusia, sudah sepatutnya saling mengasihi."

Lelaki itu enggan bicara. Namun ketakutan di matanya nyaris lenyap.

"Namaku Himuro Tatsuya."

Lelaki itu masih bisu.

"Aku seorang pastor."

Ada keterkejutan, walau tidak begitu jelas.

"Jadi kau benar-benar percaya pada Tuhan?"

Demikianlah kalimat pertama itu terucap dari bibir si lelaki yang hidup di pondok tersebut (yang juga barangkali dituduh menjadi seseorang yang menyebarkan malapetaka berupa penyakit tak berkesudahan). Tatsuya selalu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan semacam itu.

"Tentu saja. Aku mengabdi sepenuh diri hanya pada-Nya."

"Tapi mengapa mereka ingin membunuhku? Bukankah seperti ucapmu, bahwa manusia adalah anak-anak Tuhan yang seharusnya saling mengasihi."

Jawaban semacam apa yang ingin didengar lelaki itu? Tatsuya tidak ingin menarik praduga, tidak pula ia berniat membohongi diri. Ia menundukkan kepala, mendadak saja teringat pada dosa-dosa yang diperbuat orang-orang tatkala maut hitam menyerang. Orang-orang sudah tidak lagi berpikir jernih, saling mengasihi berubah menjadi saling menyakiti. Tak ada yang peduli siapa yang bakal mati (selain, tentu saja, anggota keluarga mereka sendiri, atau sanak-saudara, atau kawan lama). Atau justru mereka sama sekali tidak peduli asalkan bukan mereka yang mati.

Orang-orang yang tertuduh tukang sihir dibantai habis, sementara maut hitam tidak juga berhenti memakan korban. Tidak begitu banyak manusia yang tersisa, terlebih di kota. Mereka nyaris habis. Sebagian manusia kehilangan nyawa, sebagian lagi justru kehilangan kemanusiaan. Tatsuya jadi mengerti ketakutan yang dirasakan lelaki itu.

"Manusia, tentu saja, sesekali pernah berbuat dosa. Mereka tidak berniat membunuhmu, mereka hanya ingin penyakit terkutuk itu lenyap. Dan cara yang mereka gunakan adalah cara yang paling kejam dan tak berkeprimanusiaan. Ampunilah mereka yang berbuat dosa kepadamu. Percayalah pada takdir Tuhan. Niscaya akan kau temukan ketenangan."

Terdiam cukup lama, lelaki itu akhirnya bicara. "Tampaknya kau adalah lelaki yang benar-benar mengenal Tuhan."

Tatsuya mengulas senyum. "Seluruh manusia mengenal Tuhan. Tapi tidak seluruh manusia peduli."

Lelaki itu, yang semula matanya dihiasi ketakutan, yang terus melarikan diri, yang hidup di pondok di tengah-tengah hutan, yang semula Tatsuya pikir merupakan suatu hal mustahil dapat bercengkerama dengan tenang dan khidmat seperti ini, mendadak saja, ada segaris senyum simpul di mukanya; ya, ya, di muka lelaki itu. Serta kata-kata yang menentramkan hatinya, seperti juga warna rambut serta bola mata lelaki itu yang mengingatkannya pada langit kota penuh ketenangan dan ketentraman.

"Aku percaya pada Tuhan. Aku selalu percaya. Demikianlah kenapa aku diberi kesempatan untuk hidup, meski manusia-manusia lain berpikir bahwa tanganku adalah tangan iblis."

.

" _Namaku Tetsuya Kuroko."_ []

.

* * *

 **{to be continued}**

 **10:55 AM – 28 February 2017**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan** : Light-Angst/Tragedy; HimuKuro—Friendship atau Romance tergantung persepsi pembaca; bisa jadi OOC. Abad Pertengahan!AU. Semoga tanpa typo.

 **Kuroko no Basuke** milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **THE DEATH CAN'T HOLD US**

 **Chapter II**

ditulis oleh **Kenzeira** dan **Hime Hoshina**

.oOo.

* * *

Tatsuya sering pergi ke hutan.

Alasannya tidak hanya sekadar mencari tanaman obat-obatan, tetapi, tentu saja, menemui Kuroko, seorang lelaki yang pernah dituduh sebagai tukang sihir ketika maut hitam tengah berada di puncak kengerian. Kali ini tidak dengan tangan kosong, tapi juga bersama makanan yang tergulung rapi di dalam kain. Keduanya sering menikmati makanan bersama pada tengah hari di antara celah terik matahari (teriknya tak pernah sampai karena pohon-pohon besar melindungi, membuat keadaan sekitar menjadi rindang—rindang yang nyaman).

Tidak banyak percakapan yang bergulir, tidak pula ia bertanya mengenai kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu. Ada alasan yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya; ia tidak ingin Kuroko membuka kenangan menyakitkan. Biarlah yang demikian itu hanya dia yang tahu. Tatsuya tidak perlu tahu (meski ada bayangan, hanya sekilas, tentang hal-hal yang bersangkutan dengan hukuman bagi orang-orang yang tertuduh penyihir, seperti apa yang pernah dilihatnya di pusat kota; dikejar, digantung, dibakar, disiksa sebelum dibunuh). Tak heran Kuroko begitu takut ketika pertama kali melihatnya.

"Sebetulnya aku ingin sekali mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan penyakit kutukan itu. Tapi rasanya sekarang ini sudah tidak mungkin lagi."

Penyakit kutukan. Kuroko lebih senang menyebutnya begitu. Tatsuya termenung cukup lama, memikirkan apa yang dikatakan pemuda di sampingnya. Ia juga masih mencari, entah harus ke hutan yang mana lagi (racikan-racikan yang ia buat tampaknya sia-sia, tidak menunjukan perubahan berarti, tidak bahkan pada Hyuuga yang telah meninggal kini). Tak hanya berdasarkan pengetahuannya mengenai seni pengobatan tradisional, Tatsuya juga mencoba mencari-cari makna di balik nubuat-nubuat Alkitab, berharap menemukan jawaban. Mendadak saja ia teringat pada salah-satu ayatnya: '…akan terjadi siksaan yang dahsyat yang belum pernah terjadi sejak awal dunia sampai sekarang…'

Tuhan sudah tahu (dan sudah merencanakan penyakit mematikan ini). Tapi Tuhan tidak memberitahu sebab-akibatnya; seperti hukuman bagi seorang pencuri, maka tangannya harus dipotong. Apa dosa manusia sehingga nyawa mereka harus dicabut sebegitu cepat dengan cara yang mengerikan pula. Tatsuya bertanya-tanya, tapi ia tak pernah berani menuntut. Sebagai manusia yang memiliki akal, ia tahu benar bahwa Tuhan menyuruh umat-Nya untuk berpikir. Barangkali karena manusia sekarang ini lebih senang berhuru-hara, bertaruh untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia, dan tak peduli pada aturan hidup yang telah tercantum dalam Alkitab, itulah sebabnya Tuhan ingin mereka (seluruh manusia di muka bumi) untuk kembali ke jalan-Nya.

Tapi Tatsuya tidak tahu lebih pasti. Ia hanya mengira-ngira. Bisa jadi perkiraannya salah, bisa jadi tidak sepenuhnya salah (sebab di antara manusia-manusia berdosa, terdapat manusia-manusia beriman yang juga terkena imbasnya). Tatsuya menghela napas (agak menyesal setelah melakukan itu, seolah ia tidak mensyukuri hidup). Tak peduli meski maut hitam sudah mereda, namun masih ada sisa-sisa dari mereka yang disisihkan dunia, mungkin tersembunyi di antara sekat-sekat kayu, mungkin terasing entah di mana, atau justru tinggal menunggu waktu sebelum ajal menghunus sebegitu cepatnya. Ia ingin menyelamatkan mereka yang tersisa itu. Ia ingin manusia tidak lagi perlu khawatir pada penyakit mengerikan yang menyebar dengan cepat itu. Ia ingin orang-orang tidak lagi memvonis siapapun sebagai tukang sihir.

Kembali, ia pikirkan lagi kalimat Kuroko (entah kenapa terus berdengung di telinganya, meminta perhatian untuk dipikirkan lebih dalam; bahwa ada obat untuk menyebuhkan maut hitam, _pasti ada_ , namun belum diketahui apa—dan kenyataan bahwa Kuroko telah divonis sebagai penyihir, yang mana masyarakat desa sudah tentu tidak akan pernah percaya padanya meski ia benar-benar memiliki obatnya). Yang demikian itu sudah tentu menjadi hambatan bagi keinginan Kuroko untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang—terlebih setelah apa yang dilakukan orang-orang kepadanya.

"Mencari obat untuk menyembuhkannya tidak akan tidak mungkin kalau kau mencarinya bersamaku, Kuroko. Sudah lama ini aku mencari, meracik sendiri, tapi tidak juga kutemukan apa. Kalau kau bersedia, tentu saja. Sebab jika aku mencari sendiri, pasti akan memakan waktu yang lebih lama. Tapi denganmu, siapa tahu semuanya akan cepat. Kau tinggal di tengah hutan bertahun-tahun, barangkali kau mengetahui beberapa jenis tanaman obat yang langka—atau apa saja yang sekiranya dapat menyembuhkan penyakit mengerikan itu."

Kuroko tersenyum. Tipis sekali. Namun Tatsuya masih mampu melihat segaris senyuman itu. Katanya (selalu) dengan nada yang lembut lagi menenangkan, "Sepertinya aku memang ditakdirkan untuk dituduh menjadi penyebab penyakit maut hitam ini sehingga aku bisa berjumpa dengan lelaki sepertimu, Tatsuya. Sekarang aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa Tuhan memang benar-benar menyayangiku, bahwa Dia ingin aku tetap hidup untuk menemukan obat yang dapat menyembuhkan orang-orang dari penyakit kutukan—orang-orang yang, betapa miris, bertahun-tahun lalu hendak membunuhku dan ingin aku mampus saja."

Kini giliran Tatsuya yang tersenyum. Dari kalimat Kuroko, ia jadi semakin sadar akan sesuatu; bahwa hidupnya tidak pernah sia-sia (tak peduli meski orangtuanya telah tiada, tak peduli meski penderitaan hidupnya semasa itu sungguh tak terkira), sebab, pada akhirnya, ia tahu ia semakin dekat dengan Tuhan—dan ia tahu, Tuhan-lah yang telah mengutusnya ke kapel di pedesaan kecil ini, agar mencari-cari tanaman obat ke hutan dan bertemu dengan Kuroko. Setiap hal-hal kecil selalu memiliki makna dan benang merah, saling terhubung membentuk eksistensi tiap-tiap manusia.

 _Tuhan tidak tidur. Hidupku belum berakhir. Aku harus tetap mencari._

"Jadi, kau bersedia?"

Kuroko mengangguk mantap.

Dimulailah pencarian melelahkan (tapi juga menyenangkan), dilakukan dari pagi hingga petang datang. Mereka meracik bersama, dimulai dari tumbuh-tumbuhan berdaun hijau dengan bentuk serupa kaki kuda— _centella asiatica_ , dicampur dengan jenis tanaman obat lain dengan harapan mampu menemukan penawar penyakit mengerikan tersebut. Nyaris setiap hari dilakukan. Sampel dikumpulkan (lantas diberikan kepada orang-orang tersisih yang terkena wabah hitam), meski selalu berakhir sama tanpa perubahan berarti. Orang-orang tetap mati dan membusuk (sementara orang-orang yang hidup enggan mengurusi karena takut tertular). Mula-mula orang-orang desa memiliki harapan besar mengenai ramuan obat-obatan yang diracik Tatsuya, namun, semakin lama, mereka akhirnya pasrah juga karena saudara-saudari mereka yang terkena wabah tetap meninggal dunia.

Tatsuya tidak putus asa. Tidak terlebih setelah Kuroko bersedia membantunya. Tak peduli meskipun pemuda itu tetap memilih untuk menetap di tengah hutan, membiarkan Tatsuya seorang diri yang memberi kabar gembira pada orang-orang desa (walau kabar gembira itu sama sekali tidak menggembirakan—atau kegembiraan itu hanya berlangsung sesaat, sebab, tak ada yang mampu mengobati penyakit kutukan). Tatsuya tetap mencari, mengingat-ingat kembali khasiat-khasiat tanaman obat yang sering kali diceritakan ibunya semasa kanak-kanak dulu. Ia tidak ingin menyerah. Selama ia hidup, ia akan tetap mencari sehingga hidupnya benar-benar memiliki arti (bukan hanya untuk Tuhan, tetapi juga untuk umat-Nya).

"Matahari sudah hampir turun. Kau harus kembali."

Tatsuya memandang Kuroko. Entah kenapa, ada perasaan sedih yang tidak menyenangkan. Kuroko selalu mengingatkannya untuk pulang—pulang; kembali ke kapel, kembali ke pedesaan, jauh dari tengah hutan. Ia merasa ada jarak membentang antara dirinya dengan Kuroko. Seakan pertemuan mereka adalah dosa. Namun, namun … Tatsuya enggan berpikir demikian. Ia tahu kata-kata itu adalah untuk kebaikannya sendiri. Ia tahu Kuroko tidak ingin ia melewati batasan-batasan.

"Kau harus menggemburkan tanah, menanam bibit-bibit tanaman obat, seperti apa yang selama ini kau lakukan ketika kembali ke gereja. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan padaku sebelum berpamitan?"

Tatsuya menunduk. Di tangan kiri-kanan terdapat berbagai tangkai tanaman, serta bibit yang tersimpan rapi di dalam kain yang dibawanya (kain yang sengaja digantungkan di pinggang, agar mudah dibawa sebab kedua tangannya sibuk menggenggam tangkai-tangkai, daun-daun, akar-akaran, dan apa saja yang mampu mengobati segala jenis penyakit).

"Kau benar, aku harus pulang."

Ia melihat Kuroko tersenyum. "Kita bisa melakukan pencarian besok lagi, besoknya lagi, kapanpun kau punya waktu. Tidak harus setiap hari."

Tatsuya menyadari ketakutan Kuroko. Dan ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tatsuya sering pergi ke hutan.

Lebih sering. Nyaris setiap hari. Tidak seperti biasanya (hanya seminggu sekali, atau lebih dari itu). Awalnya orang-orang desa tidak memiliki pikiran macam-macam, terlebih setelah mengetahui bahwa Tatsuya pergi ke hutan bukan hanya untuk mencari tanaman obat-obatan yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakit ringan, melainkan juga berusaha untuk menemukan obat yang mampu menyembuhkan wabah hitam. Mereka (orang-orang desa itu) mulai merasa khawatir. Ada yang berbeda dari Tatsuya. Entah apa.

"Akhir-akhir ini Anda lebih sering pergi ke hutan. Penduduk desa mulai bicara yang bukan-bukan mengenai Anda, Bapa." Aomine datang berkunjung, ikut membantu menanam bibit sebagai balas budi atas kesembuhan anaknya dari penyakit demam berkat racikan tanaman Tatsuya.

"Saya mencoba melakukan yang terbaik demi kesembuhan mereka. Saya tidak ingin orang-orang menderita."

"Saya tahu. Tapi bagaimana kalau penyakit itu memang penyakit kutukan? Tidak ada obat untuk menghilangkan kutukan selain ampunan dari Tuhan, itu pun jika manusia mendapatkannya."

Tatsuya berhenti sejenak. Merenung. "Saya tahu. Tapi apakah manusia harus sepenuhnya pasrah pada penyakit yang mereka derita? Saya ingin tetap berusaha. Saya ingin warga desa merasa aman tanpa perlu khawatir pada penyakit apa pun. Saya ingin yang terbaik untuk mereka, demikianlah mengapa saya diutus mengurusi gereja kecil di pedesaan ini, selain untuk mengabdikan diri kepada Tuhan, saya juga ingin mengabdikan diri pada penduduk desa."

"Apakah Anda yakin bukan karena Anda bertemu dengan pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru itu?"

Tatsuya bisu.

"Anda bertemu lagi dengannya." Kalimat itu dikatakan dengan penuh keyakinan. Tanpa perlu dipertanyakan kembali, pria berkulit gelap itu yakin Tatsuya memang bertemu dengan Kuroko—dengan si pemuda berambut biru. Aomine menepuk-nepuk tanah yang menempeli kedua permukaan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan bicara. "Sudah pernah saya peringatkan, bisa jadi pemuda itu adalah tukang sihir. Setelah menyebarkan wabah hitam ke seluruh penjuru negeri, para penyihir-penyihir terkutuk itu kini mungkin saja tengah memengaruhi pikiran Anda, Bapa. Sekarang ini Anda bahkan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam hutan daripada berbaur dengan warga desa."

Tatsuya bukan tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia tetap mengelak dengan alasan-alasan yang selama ini diucapkannya (alasan-alasan yang entah kenapa semakin hari semakin terasa kabur lagi tak jelas). Ia ingin menemukan obat untuk menyembuhkan wabah hitam. Tapi, di sisi lain, ia juga ingin berjumpa dengan Kuroko; mencari berbagai tanaman bersama-sama, bercengkerama mengenai kehidupan di desa sambil membandingkannya dengan kehidupan di tengah hutan, yang demikian itu entah kenapa menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya. Rutinitas yang selalu ia tunggu.

"Anda bahkan tidak mencoba membantah kata-kata saya."

"Tapi, bukankah tidak pernah ada kepastian yang sebenar-benarnya mengenai penyihir yang melarikan diri ke tengah hutan itu? Bisa jadi dia bukan penyihir—bahkan, bisa jadi, semua orang, semua yang tertuduh sebagai penyebar teluh, yang dibunuh dengan kejam, sama sekali bukan tukang sihir. Bisa jadi mereka semua adalah manusia biasa. Kita tidak pernah tahu pada kebenaran-kebenaran yang tersembunyi."

Aomine menghela napas. "Saya tidak percaya Anda adalah satu dari sekian orang yang pernah hidup dan melihat kengerian wabah hitam di pusat kota. Anda bicara seolah Anda tidak pernah melihat dengan mata kepala Anda sendiri bahwa kutukan benar-benar ada, entah dari mana datangnya—mungkin dari Tuhan, atau … lebih mungkin lagi berasal dari orang-orang sesat yang tak percaya pada Tuhan sehingga akhirnya menyebar teluh."

Tatsuya tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke sana. Baginya pemikiran semacam itu sungguhlah picik. "Mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyebar teluh."

"Ada. Tentu."

Tatsuya tidak ingin mendengar lagi.

"Penyihir-penyihir terkutuk itu ingin menantang Tuhan."

Demi Tuhan, Tatsuya tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi.

"Bukankah sudah menjadi tugas Anda untuk melindungi Tuhan?"

Tangannya bergetar.

"Jangan pernah kembali lagi ke hutan, Bapa. Jangan pernah. Atau Anda semakin terpengaruh oleh guna-guna penyihir sialan itu."

Tanpa sengaja, Tatsuya membanting bibit-bibit tanaman sehingga berhamburan di atas tanah. Aomine yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terpaku, tidak menyangka Tatsuya akan berlaku begitu. Aomine bergegas pergi. Sebelum pergi, Tatsuya sempat mendengar kalimat yang digumamkan pria berkulit gelap itu.

 _Anda sudah terpengaruh, Bapa. Anda sudah terpengaruh._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Kuroko bermimpi:

Ada manusia, banyak, banyak sekali manusia, bergerumul di suatu tempat, saling menindih dan mencicit—seperti tikus. Lalu, mendadak saja, manusia-manusia itu memandang ke arahnya dengan murka. Dan mereka (seluruh wajah mereka, kepala mereka) berubah menjadi tikus. Mencicit. Gigi-geligi tajam siap menggigit, merusak, mengoyak kulitnya. Bau pada tubuh mereka tiada terkira busuknya. Kuroko mencoba berlari, menghindar, terus berlari meski banyak sekali luka yang tertoreh di permukaan kulitnya.

 _Jangan. Jangan lagi. Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku, Tuhan._

Ia masih dan akan terus berlari. Ke mana saja. Lantas ia melihat Tatsuya—lelaki yang baik sekali hatinya, yang tatapan serta kata-katanya selalu terdengar hangat, yang kalau tersenyum selalu memiliki kekuatan magis untuk membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Tatsuya ada di sana, di tengah-tengah hutan, berdiri seakan menanti kedatangannya.

Kedatangannya dan tikus-tikus yang mengejarnya.

Kemudian kuku-kuku Tatsuya berubah hitam. Di tubuhnya muncul bercak-bercak hitam. Separuh mukanya berubah hitam.

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, Kuroko?"_

 _Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. Aku bukan penyihir. Aku sama seperti dirimu! Aku tidak melakukan apa pun, demi Tuhan!_

Tangan kirinya dipenuhi darah. Di belakangnya, manusia setengah tikus, tikus setengah manusia, masih mengejar, mencicitkan sesuatu.

 _ **Dasar**_ _ **iblis! Enyahlah kau bersama tangan kotormu itu!**_

Kuroko terbangun. Napasnya memburu. Keringat tak henti menetes dari dahi. Sudah berapa hari berlalu sejak Tatsuya tidak kembali ke hutan?

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Sudah berapa hari berlalu setelah terakhir kali aku pergi ke hutan?_

Tatsuya memandang ke arah seseorang yang tengah berdiri di muka pintu. Lelaki itu juga ikut memandangnya. Ia pasrah. Namun, tetap saja, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat. Ketakutan tak henti menghantui diri. Tatsuya sudah mendengarnya. Warga desa … mereka yang begitu ingin ia lindungi, justru hendak memburu Kuroko di tengah hutan—Kuroko yang juga ingin melindungi mereka, orang-orang yang terkena penyakit mematikan itu.

Tatsuya tidak bisa mengenyahkan bayangan mengerikan mengenai ditangkapnya Kuroko. Ia selalu bergetar tiap kali memikirkannya. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menerobos ke hutan, mencari, menyuruh lelaki itu bersembunyi di mana saja—bersama-sama kalau perlu. Tapi lantas ia mengingat Tuhan, mengingat pengabdiannya yang panjang; keridhoannya untuk mati demi melindungi-Nya. Ia tidak mungkin mengkhianati janji yang telah tertanam di dalam dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tidak mungkin mampu melawan salah-satu jemaatnya yang kini tengah berdiri di muka pintu itu.

"Jangan membenci kami. Kami ingin melindungi Anda, Bapa."

Aomine menjaganya. Menguncinya di dalam kapel jikalau malam tiba. Penjagaan silih berganti. Mereka tidak ingin ia keluar dari kapel, bahkan jika itu untuk mengurusi tanaman-tanaman obatnya di pelataran. Tatsuya menunduk sedih. Di sisi lain ia memahami kekhawatiran warga desa, namun, di sisi lain ia juga tidak memahaminya. Ia selalu percaya tanpa berani berburuk sangka bahwa manusia-manusia adalah makhluk paling mulia, yang memiliki akal sehat untuk berpikir dan hati untuk saling menyayangi sesama umat-Nya. Warga desa ingin melindunginya. Tapi dengan cara memburu Kuroko.

Tatsuya semakin menunduk. Ia pandangi salib yang selama bertahun-tahun ini melingkar di lehernya. Ia genggam dan ia pandangi, berdoa dengan begitu khidmat.

 _Tuhan … lindungilah Kuroko. Dia adalah umat-Mu, umat yang mencintai-Mu dengan sepenuh diri. Tolong lindungi dia…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Gelap sudah turun.

Tatsuya menyalakan lilin-lilin di sepanjang dinding. Seketika, ketenangan memenuhi diri. hanya saat di malam hari ia merasa hatinya begitu tenang (tanpa gangguan dari para penjaga-penjaga itu, sebab di malam hari mereka melonggarkan penjagaan). Sempat terpikir dalam benaknya untuk melarikan diri ke tengah hutan, berpikir bahwa bulan dan bintang-bintang akan menuntunnya ke tempat Kuroko … namun, ia lantas terperangkap dalam bayangan hutan yang gelap gulita (tanpa cahaya, tanpa bulan serta bintang-bintang) sebab langit terhalangi pohon-pohon besar. Ia tidak ingin semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Hanya di dalam kapel inilah ia mencoba berusaha; berdoa, dan terus berdoa, untuk kebaikan seluruh umat—serta untuk kebaikannya dan Kuroko.

Ia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan patung Kristus yang Agung. Ia seakan mampu merasakan ada tangan-tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya, memintanya untuk tidak terus-menerus bersedih.

"Aku mencarimu. Aku selalu mencarimu, Tatsuya."

Tatsuya terperangah. Ia menengadahkan wajah, memandang sosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu ada dalam doa-doanya. Tangan-tangan itu sungguh ada—tangan yang separuhnya meninggalkan jejak luka, takkan lenyap meski sekian tahun sudah terlewati. Tangan itulah yang dianggap sebagai tangan iblis. Tapi, justru tangan itulah yang melenyapkan kesedihan di dalam diri Tatsuya. Ia mengerjap berkali-kali, memastikan bahwa semua ini bukanlah mimpi. Ia terus meraba-raba kedua tangan itu, meraba-raba lantas mendekatkan ke wajahnya—menghirup aromanya, menciuminya.

"Tatsuya…"

 _Ini bukan mimpi._

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja."

 _Mereka belum berhasil menemukan Kuroko._

"Aku pikir kau terjangkit wabah. Demi Tuhan, aku senang melihatmu baik-baik saja."

 _Dia tidak tahu bahwa akulah yang paling bahagia, paling bersyukur, melihat dia baik-baik saja, melihat dia hidup tanpa satupun cacat di tubuhnya._

"Tatsuya … kenapa kau menangis?"

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Mimpi buruk itu terus datang, menghantui Kuroko: pemandangan Tatsuya yang tubuhnya dipenuhi bercak-bercak hitam.

Barangkali mimpi tersebut tak henti menakutinya karena lelaki itu sudah lama tidak datang menemuinya di hutan. Kuroko takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Tatsuya. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin hal itu terjadi. Dalam bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu, ia tetap berusaha mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan wabah hitam. Ia terus mencari, tak peduli pada bunyi di perutnya yang terus bergemuruh, tak peduli pada malam yang telah turun begitu dingin (juga pada nyamuk serta serangga serta lintah yang menempeli kaki). Ia tetap mencari.

Ia jadi menyadari sesuatu; ia semakin berusaha jika itu untuk Tatsuya.

Kuroko meracik sendiri tanaman-tanaman obat berkhasiat yang dipercaya mampu menyembuhkan penyakit-penyakit tertentu. Ia mencampurkan tapak kuda, akar lili dan daun mint, mencoba melihat perubahan meski tidak ada siapapun yang akan meminumnya. Seakan tak mengenal waktu, ia terus meracik. Sekian contoh ramuan hasil racikannya ia simpan, hendak ia berikan kepada Tatsuya jika lelaki itu datang ke hutan. Tapi Tatsuya belum juga datang dan Kuroko semakin khawatir.

Racikan terakhirnya adalah campuran antara akar lili, sage, daun mint dan kodok kering (kodok dipercaya sebagai penguat sistem kekebalan tubuh), sebab, ketika kembali ke pondoknya yang terhimpit di antara dua pohon besar, ia melihat cukup banyak orang di sana, mencari-cari dengan mengandalkan cahaya dari obor. Ia juga melihat berbagai ramuan hasil racikannya ditumpahkan. Kuroko bergetar takut. Ia hanya mampu mencengkeram erat hasil racikan terakhirnya. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke pondok itu.

Rasa-rasanya, sekarang ini sudah jelas alasan mengapa Tatsuya tidak lagi datang ke hutan. Kuroko merasa matanya panas lagi basah—juga dadanya, sakit sekali, entah kenapa. Ia mendadak berpikir betapa tolol karena sempat beranggapan akan memberi jalan bagi warga desa untuk keluar dari penderitaan penyakit wabah hitam. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap divonis sebagai tukang sihir bertangan iblis. Pada akhirnya, ia tetap membenci mereka semua—orang-orang yang hanya tahu bagaimana menyalahkan menyebarnya wabah hitam terhadapnya.

Kuroko berlari.

Sama seperti tahun-tahun yang telah lampau.

Ia terus berlari. Meski mereka tidak mengejar.

Mereka sudah menemukan pondoknya. Mereka sudah menemukan satu-satunya rumah untuk ia tinggali. Ia tidak tahu lagi ke mana harus bersembunyi.

 _Manusia, tentu saja, sesekali pernah berbuat dosa. Mereka tidak berniat membunuhmu, mereka hanya ingin penyakit terkutuk itu lenyap. Dan cara yang mereka gunakan adalah cara yang paling kejam dan tak berkeprimanusiaan. Ampunilah mereka yang berbuat dosa kepadamu. Percayalah pada takdir Tuhan. Niscaya akan kau temukan ketenangan._

Kata-kata Tatsuya tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepala. Benarkah demikian … bahwa mereka tidak benar-benar berniat membunuhnya? Kuroko masih berlari dengan segenap pemikiran yang berkecamuk tak tentu arah. Ia menyingkirkan semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Pandangannya semakin buram. Air mata masih saja menetes.

 _Terkutuklah mereka. Aku tidak mungkin mampu mengampuni mereka atas apa yang telah mereka perbuat kepadaku—juga kepadamu, Tatsuya. Terkutuklah mereka!_

Kuroko tidak tahu harus ke mana. Tapi ia tahu harus pada siapa ia berlari.

 _Tatsuya … di mana kau?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Kenapa aku menangis?_

Tatsuya memikirkan pertanyaan Kuroko. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa Kuroko juga menangis. Tapi tampaknya pertanyaan itu sama sekali tidak memerlukan jawaban. Adalah penderitaan mereka, juga perasaan dikhianati (serta, ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, ada haru yang biru tatkala melihat Kuroko sungguh-sungguh ada di depan matanya, bukan sekadar mimpi tapi benar-benar ada lagi nyata).

 _Tuhan tidak tidur. Hidupku belum berakhir._

Tatsuya menarik Kuroko ke dalam rengkuhan.

 _Tapi … haruskah aku tetap mencari?_

Mencari sesuatu yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak yakin akan menemukannya (kalaupun ditemukan, sekarang ini, ia jadi tidak yakin untuk memberikannya pada siapapun—bahkan jika itu berarti warga desa sangat membutuhkan penawar kematian). Tatsuya merasa dirinya begitu hina dan kotor. Ia tidak menyangka akan memiliki pikiran picik semacam itu. Tapi ia sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menghadapi situasi semacam ini.

Lilin-lilin menyala remang-remang di sepanjang dinding gereja. Tuhan ada bersama keduanya; menyaksikan mereka saling merengkuh, berbagi kepedihan serta perasaan asing tak terdefinisi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Maut merupakan sebuah konsep abstrak yang tak akan pernah Kuroko mengerti maknanya.

Kadang, maut datang padamu seperti sebuah kejutan yang tak pernah kau inginkan, begitu sunyi tanpa pertanda, kau bisa terlelap di malam hari dan mati begitu saja di esok paginya. Di saat yang lain, maut terasa bagaikan nyanyian burung di pagi hari yang selalu kau dengar, begitu rapi dan terbaca, dan kau masih bisa menyiapkan segala hal untuk pemakamanmu. Namun, ada juga saat di mana maut menjelma menjadi sosok-sosok mengerikan yang memburumu dengan suara melengking, dan kau bahkan bisa merasakan ujung sabitnya siap mengoyak jiwamu—dan kematian seperti inilah yang selama ini Kuroko yakin akan menjadi takdirnya.

Hidupnya sendiri, Kuroko sudah lama membuangnya. Mungkin sejak dia diburu dan harus melarikan diri ke dalam hutan. Atau mungkin, jauh lebih awal dari itu. Saat penyakit kutukan mulai tiba dan membunuh tanpa pandang bulu. Atau sejak dia kehilangan salah satu orangtua dan saudara-saudaranya akibat kemarau panjang yang menyerang satu dekade sebelumnya. Atau mungkin saja… mungkin saja dia sudah membuangnya sejak pertama kali melihat seorang wanita—wanita tua yang membantu ibunya saat melahirkannya—dibakar hidup-hidup atas tuduhan penyihir.

Tidak, tidak. Barangkali, memang sudah sejak awal Kuroko tak memiliki _hidup_. Masih diingatnya tangis pedih ibunya tatkala menyadari jika putranya mendapatkan tangan iblis. Dan bagaimana pertobatan tanpa henti di gereja—mungkin akibat amarah telah melahirkan titisan setan yang terkutuk—menjauhkannya dari sosok wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu. Wanita itu bahkan tak berkedip saat melihatnya menerobos hutan beberapa tahun silam.

"Apakah kau membencinya—ibumu?"

Kuroko menggeleng pelan. "Tak ada satu pun anak yang sanggup membenci ibunya." Memejamkan mata sembari menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, seolah tengah berdoa. "Jika aku ada dalam posisinya, jika putra atau putriku yang tak pernah kumiliki hendak digantung hidup-hidup sebagai pendosa, jika aku memiliki putra titisan iblis yang proses melahirkannya dibantu oleh seorang penyihir wanita, mungkin aku akan melakukan hal yang sama—meski itu begitu kejam."

Tatsuya mengerti. Benar-benar mengerti (atau sebenarnya tidak). Hidup merupakan sebuah pertikaian besar di mana Tuhan selalu memberikan cobaan dalam perwujudan manusia di dalamnya. Pengorbanan dan penderitaan selalu ada—dan hanya mereka yang benar-benar kuat lah yang mampu menanggungnya.

Dalam keremangan cahaya lilin yang mulai meredup (sudah berapa hari Tatsuya lupa menggantinya?) dilihatnya sosok Kuroko yang seolah diliputi cahaya keemasan, mengingatkannya akan sosok-sosok malaikat yang terlukis dalam dinding-dinding gereja di kota.

"Kuroko, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Apa lagi yang dapat aku lakukan?" pertanyaan yang sama dilontarkan ulang. "Pondok tempatku bersembunyi pun kini telah hancur. Aku hanya perlu menghitung waktu hingga mereka menyeretku ke tiang gantungan—seperti yang seharusnya sudah mereka lakukan beberapa tahun silam. Dan mungkin—mungkin saja—wabah ini akan berhenti, seperti yang mereka inginkan."

"Kau bukan penyihir."

"Hanya kau yang mengatakan hal itu padaku." Kuroko mengulum senyum tipis yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan. "Kematian adalah jalan akhir setiap manusia. Cepat atau lambat, sang maut akan tetap menjemputku."

"Pergilah ke kota."

Kuroko menoleh mendengar tiga kata itu.

"Pergilan ke kota dan tinggalkan desa ini," Tatsuya mengulang. "Ada seekor keledai di belakang gereja, hadiah warga desa untuk pengabdianku pada gereja, gunakanlah untuk pergi ke kota. Jangan gunakan jalur yang biasa, memutarlah lewat arah tenggara yang jalurnya sedikit lebih berbahaya. Kau akan tiba di kota dalam waktu satu hingga dua minggu. Juallah keledai itu dan gunakan uangnya untuk membangun hidup baru. Kau bisa membuat nama baru dan mengarang masa lalu, tak ada satu orang pun yang akan tahu siapa kau sebelumnya."

"Dan meninggalkanmu dengan kemarahan warga desa?" Kuroko bertanya. Menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku tidak bisa. Tuhan tidak akan memaafkanku jika sampai aku melakukannya."

"Semua yang terjadi adalah takdir Tuhan. Kita hanya perlu memilih jalan yang kita anggap paling benar dan terus berdoa meminta perlindungan-Nya." Tatsuya menggenggam rosarionya khidmat. Menikmati sudut-sudut tajamnya yang merobek telapak tangan, menciptakan perih. "Selalu ada pilihan. Selalu. Tapi, untuk saat ini, menumpahkan darahmu bukanlah suatu pilihan untukku."

"Kematian merupakan salah satu bentuk cinta kasih Tuhan pada kita. Kau yang menjadi pelayannya harusnya yang paling mengerti." Kuroko mengambil jeda untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik pakaian kumalnya. Membimbing tangan Tatsuya untuk melepaskan cengkeramannya pada rosario dan menjejalkan sesuatu itu dalam genggaman. "Yakinlah, Tuhan melindungi mereka yang percaya. Inilah wujud cinta kasih Tuhan padaku. Dia akan melindungiku dalam kematian yang direncanakan-Nya."

Tatsuya tidak melihat apa yang dijejalkan Kuroko ke tangannya. Menggenggamnya dengan erat, merasakan kain pembungkus yang kasar menambah parah lukanya. "Tapi kau masih memiliki arti hidup. Orang-orang masih membutuhkanmu."

"Orang-orang yang masih membutuhkan _mu,_ Tatsuya." Kuroko menarik napas panjang. "Kau yang dipenuhi welas asih dan keinginan untuk menolong sesama adalah sosok yang mereka nantikan kehadirannya. Mereka membutuhkan pertolonganmu, karena kau adalah imam mereka, sosok yang akan menunjukkan mereka kebenaran yang sejati. Kau sudah menemukan tempatmu di sini."

"Tempatku adalah bersamamu."

Hening panjang itu dirasa terlalu menyakitkan. Baik bagi Kuroko yang telah menetapkan langkah hidupnya ataupun bagi Tatsuya yang masih belum bisa menerima pilihan hidup sang terasing. Keduanya ada dalam sebuah persimpangan besar hidup—persimpangan yang mereka tahu sanggup menghancurkan atau membangun ulang masing-masing dari mereka. Namun ada rasa tak ikhlas untuk membiarkan waktu terbunuh dan takdir menjemput mereka, memisahkan mereka ke dua jalan yang terlalu jauh berbeda.

"Mereka akan datang," Kuroko berbisik.

Tatsuya tak menjawab. Saat warga desa sudah bosan mengobrak-abrik gubuk Kuroko dan menyadari jika sia-sia mereka mencarinya di sana, mereka akan kembali ke desa. Dan tempat pertama yang akan mereka tuju adalah gereja ini. Memastikan jika pastor mereka masih diam dan terus berdoa di sana (bukan dalam kungkungan seorang penyihir).

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengulum kembali senyum tipisnya yang terlihat begitu perih. "Waktu kita tak akan banyak." Kuroko menghela napas panjang, seolah baru menyadari kesia-siaan akan masa yang telah mereka lakukan. "Mungkin sebenarnya, alasan aku datang adalah untuk meminta pembenaran darimu. Aku ingin kau mengizinkan aku untuk tidak akan pernah mengampuni mereka yang telah menorehkan luka begitu dalam pada diriku. Tapi, sekarang aku tahu, kau tidak akan melakukannya. Karena kau adalah seorang yang dipenuhi oleh welas asih, seseorang yang begitu jauh dariku yang dipenuhi oleh dendam ini. Di hadapanmu, aku merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang iblis."

"Kau adalah manusia. Kau adalah hamba Tuhan yang memiliki jiwa."

"Dan sebagai hamba Tuhan-lah aku datang ke hadapanmu saat ini." Kuroko mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang penuh bekas luka. Tangan yang mewakili tiap perih yang pernah dirasakannya di dunia ini. Tangan kasar yang penuh perjuangan—dan terberkati lebih dari tangan siapapun yang ada di dunia. "Di waktu yang singkat ini, kumohon… bantu aku bertobat, Bapa…"

Tatsuya menyadari ini kali pertama Kuroko memanggilnya sebagai seorang pemuka agama.

Dan mungkin juga, kali terakhir.

…*…

* * *

Jika ada yang tersisa dari memori malam itu, maka bagi Tatsuya itu adalah kesedihan yang mendalam.

Tak akan pernah dapat dilupakannya bagaimana Aomine mengetuk pintu gereja, Tatsuya sudah hendak meminta Kuroko untuk bersembunyi saat pemuda itu justru berdiri tegap langsung menghadap pintu. Bagaimana raut wajah ngeri Aomine yang mendesiskan kata 'Penyihir' tepat sebelum keributan yang sesungguhnya pecah.

Tatsuya tak yakin bagaimana kelanjutannya malam itu. Yang dia ingat adalah tubuhnya yang ditarik paksa oleh seseorang—kemungkinan besar Aomine—dan dimasukkan paksa dalam ruangan sempit yang selama ini dipergunakannya sebagai ruang pertobatan. Dari celah kecil yang ada, dia berusaha mengikuti sebanyak mungkin yang terjadi sambil terus berteriak, "Jangan! Jangan!" tapi yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah punggung-punggung pria yang menerobos masuk sambil membawa obor, dan teriakan-teriakan marah menenggelamkan jeritan pilunya.

Berbondong-bondong mereka pergi meninggalkan kapel sambil menyeret Kuroko yang pasrah. Hanya menyisakan dua orang yang diminta untuk menjaga Tatsuya. Dia berusaha untuk menggedor dan minta diizinkan untuk keluar, namun orang-orang itu bergeming, seolah mereka adalah patung batu yang tuli dan buta.

Di ruangan sempit berbau apak itu, Tatsuya berlutut. Dia yang biasanya mendengarkan dan memberikan pengampunan kini hanya sanggup menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menciumi rosarionya. Memanjatkan ampunan pada Tuhan sekaligus doa untuk mempermudah jalan yang tengah ditempuh oleh Kuroko.

 _Dia adalah hamba-Mu yang taat. Segala hidup dan matinya, dia persembahkan untuk-Mu. Maka dari itu, Tuhan, berikanlah dia pengampunan atas segala dosa yang pernah dan tak pernah diperbuatnya. Cintailah dia seperti dia mencintai-Mu. Bimbinglah dia dalam menempuh jalan-Mu, bantulah dia yang telah berkorban dan menderita dalam pengabdiannya kepada-Mu. Karena hanya Kau yang mampu membantunya saat ini. Meringankan penderitaannya, melumpuhkan rasa sakitnya, dan kemudian mengangkatnya dalam kemuliaan surga._

Berulang-ulang dia memanjatkan doa. Hingga rasanya suaranya habis dibawa berbisik dan air matanya mengering. Dan jika malam itu dia tertidur, maka Tatsuya tahu jika itu adalah salah satu bentuk dari cinta kasih Tuhan padanya.

Tuhan tak ingin dia merasakan lara dan perih sementara orang yang berharga baginya menemui ajalnya. Tuhan telah mengampuni segala dosanya, segala kotor yang pernah singgah di hatinya, membasuhnya dengan kasih sayang tanpa batas yang begitu murni. Segala amarah, kesedihan, ketakutan dan perasaan-perasaan lain yang mengotori jiwanya telah diangkat. Menyisakan Tatsuya dan begitu murni—dan kosong.

Hatinya terasa tersayat saat di keesokan hari beberapa warga menggandeng lengannya (memperlakukannya dengan begitu lembut seolah dia adalah barang yang mudah rusak) dan membimbingnya menuju tiang gantungan yang ada di tepi desa. Di sana beberapa warga desa telah berkerumun, beberapa menangis terharu dan yang lain memanjatkan puji-pujian pada Tuhan. Kerumunan terbuka saat melihat Tatsuya telah tiba. Dan dia dapat melihatnya—pemandangan yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya bahkan hingga maut menggerogoti hidupnya sekalipun.

Tubuh yang terkulai tak berdaya, bergoyang tertiup angin. Kedua mata yang terpejam erat, memberikan kesan damai yang begitu ganjil. Pakaiannya yang kumal rusak dan terkoyak. Rambutnya berantakan dan ada bekas terbakar. Luka dan lebam memenuhi seluruh kulitnya yang terlihat—tanda siksaan yang harus dialaminya sebelum maut menjemputnya. Namun, yang paling mengerikan bagi Tatsuya adalah…

… ketiadaan tangan kiri Kuroko.

Dengan bangga Aomine menjelaskan jika tangan seorang penyihir, terutama tangan iblis, harus dipotong dari tubuh sang penyihir dan dibakar hingga jadi abu. Dengan begitu, tangan iblis itu tak akan menjalari penduduk lain dan mengubahnya menjadi seorang penyihir.

Beberapa orang menciumi tangannya, bersyukur jika pendeta mereka telah lepas dari jerat kutuk penyihir. Beberapa orang bicara padanya, mengusulkan penyucian untuk seluruh warga desa—untuk menyingkirkan teluh yang mungkin tersisa. Beberapa lainnya saling berbisik, meyakini jika Kuroko hanyalah seorang asisten penyihir, dan yang perlu mereka cari adalah seorang wanita tua buruk rupa yang tinggal di hutan atau wanita berambut merah yang senang mencari tanaman-tanaman beracun.

Tak ada satu pun yang sampai ke hati dan otak Tatsuya. Tak ada.

Yang ada dalam pandangannya hanyalah—

—kegelapan.

Kegelapan yang begitu dalam hingga dia yakin dia akan tenggelam dan hilang di dalamnya. Kegelapan yang meraup setiap sudut hatinya, menciptakan kekebalan semu yang membuatnya dapat lepas dari setiap perasaan yang seharusnya menjeratnya saat ini. Kegelapan itu menciptakan sebuah benteng yang membatasi dia dari warga desa—warga desa yang seharusnya dia kasihi seperti dia mengasihi Tuhan (atau Kuroko).

Tatsuya meraba jubah hitamnya di bagian dada. Di kantung bagian dalamnya, dia dapat merasakan sebuah buntalan kecil yang terselip—tepat di atas jantungnya yang masih berdetak (berbeda dengan jantung pemilik asli buntalan itu). Tatsuya mengepalkan tangannya.

 _Jika hidup Kuroko adalah untuk menciptakan ramuan ini telah selesai, maka sekarang adalah tugasku untuk menggunakannya—karena, mungkin itulah maksud Tuhan membiarkanku hidup selama ini._

Membisikkan doa untuk tubuh yang tergantung oleh seutas tali, Tatsuya menyanggupi satu lagi harapan kecil untuk menghentikan wabah yang menggerogoti.

 _Tuhan, baik sanggup atau tidak aku menjalankannya, jika tugasku telah selesai, sudikah kau untuk menjemputku ke sisi-Mu? Menempatkanku di tempat yang sama dengan jiwa Kuroko beristirahat dalam damai kasihmu._

…*…

* * *

Tak ada yang memercayai Tatsuya—tak ada.

Tak satu pun sudi menerima ramuan yang dibawanya. Mereka berkata jika ramuan itu pastilah masih terpengaruhi oleh penyihir yang mereka gantung bulan lalu. Beberapa pemabuk di bar bahkan dengan berani mengatakan jika mereka lebih baik mati dibandingkan harus meminum ramuan terkutuk itu.

Tatsuya masih tak menyerah. Didatanginya rumah-rumah mereka yang kehilangan keluarganya untuk menolong, tapi orang-orang itu sudah putus asa. Memasrahkan hidup dan matinya kepada Tuhan, sudah lelah berupaya tanpa mendapatkan hasil yang setimpal untuk hidup yang tak bisa dikatakan berharga—mereka sudah kehilangan segalanya, keluarga, harta, tanah dan ternak bahkan teman dan tetangga.

Dua bulan berlalu penuh dengan kesia-siaan. Warga desa memutuskan untuk mencabuti tanaman-tanaman obatnya di halaman gereja, berkata jika Kuroko telah memberikan teluh pada tanaman-tanaman itu untuk mengontrol sang pendeta. Tatsuya tidak dapat lagi membuat obat-obatan. Bahkan untuk pergi ke hutan dan mencari tanaman liar pun dia sudah kehilangan kuasa. Tiap kali melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gereja, selalu ada satu atau dua warga desa yang menghampirinya. Dia tak bisa lagi pergi ke manapun yang tak direstui oleh warga desa.

Pernah sekali dia bertanya pada Aomine yang berjalan dua langkah di belakangnya saat dia menyusuri pasar desa untuk membeli roti dan anggur untuk keperluan gereja. "Mengapa kalian memperlakukan saya seperti ini?"

"Anda adalah orang yang penting, Bapa. Keamanan Anda adalah satu-satunya kemurahan hati yang dapat kami tawarkan."

Tatsuya menghela napas panjang mendengar jawaban itu. "Saya hanya ingin melindungi kalian semua."

Aomine mengangguk mengerti. Namun, keras di wajahnya masih tak berganti. "Dan niat Anda yang begitu mulia itu telah digunakan oleh seorang penyihir untuk memperdayai Anda."

Tatsuya ingin menyela, membantah jika Kuroko bukanlah seorang penyihir. Kuroko sama dengannya—ingin menyelamatkan mereka yang masih hidup di desa ini. Sayangnya, dia juga tahu, Aomine tak akan senang mendengar jawabannya. Jadi Tatsuya hanya mengangguk lemah dan berbisik, "Saya mengerti."

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Tatsuya mendapatkan surat dari gereja di kota. Pastor yang dulu dilayaninya berkata jika wabah kembali memasuki kota melalui sejumlah prajurit yang pulang akibat kalah berperang. Tulisannya yang biasanya begitu rapi dan indah sedikit berantakan, tanda jika dia terburu-buru menuliskannya.

 _Wabah telah memasuki gereja. Salah seorang biarawan baru saja meninggal karenanya. Kota mulai panik, beberapa orang melarikan diri ke desa-desa sekitar sebagai upaya putus asa. Tak sadar jika yang dilakukannya adalah menyebarkan wabah lebih jauh._

Tatsuya teringat kembali akan masa kanak-kanaknya yang dipenuhi teror kematian. Melanjutkan membaca hingga paragraf terakhir.

 _Putraku, berhati-hatilah. Desa-desa di dekat kota mulai terjangkit penyakit ini. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga desamu akan berada dalam situasi yang sama. Jagalah kesehatanmu selalu, Putraku. Semoga kau selalu berada dalam limpahan kasih-Nya._

Tepat seperti ramalannya, tiga hari setelah Tatsuya mendapatkan surat itu, beberapa orang dari desa-desa di bagian utara dan barat mulai masuk ke kota. Tubuh mereka kurus dan mereka kelihatan sakit. Tak ada satu warga desa pun yang mau menyambut mereka. Jangankan menyambut, mereka justru mengusir orang-orang yang datang keluar dari desa.

Jemaat yang datang ke gereja berlipat ganda. Bahkan para pemabuk yang biasanya menghabiskan waktu dengan alkohol pun berbondong-bondong memohon ampun pada Tuhan, meminta perlindungan. Tampaknya momok yang menghantui mereka beberapa tahun lalu kembali muncul ke permukaan.

Mereka yang ketakutan dan paranoid akan maut yang mulai mendekat melakukan hal-hal gila yang membuat Tatsuya bersedih.

Mereka mulai melukai diri sendiri dan keluarganya, memotong dan mencambuk diri sembari memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan. Meyakini gosip-gosip yang berembus tanpa dapat dicegah, membisikkan jika hanya luka dan pengorbanan yang mampu menghindari tubuh dan jiwa seseorang dari maut yang mendekat.

Beberapa yang masih muda dan kuat menumpuk persediaan dalam tas kulit dan mencuri kuda-kuda Ayah mereka. Melakukan perjalanan jauh menuju tempat-tempat pemujaan, yakin jika martir tersebut akan melindungi mereka dan keluarga mereka—sementara orang tua dan adik-adik mereka yang lebih muda mati akibat penyakit atau kelaparan.

Sebagian lainnya mulai saling tuding dan berbisik dengan suara keras. Meyakini jika iblis sudah menyembunyikan seorang penyihir baru di antara mereka, membalaskan dendam untuk saudaranya yang digantung beberapa bulan sebelumnya.

Tatsuya hanya mampu memandang dalam kesedihan dari dalam gereja. Tangannya menggenggam ramuan yang dibuat Kuroko, dan hatinya terus memanjatkan doa. Meminta pengampunan, baik bagi mereka yang masih hidup ataupun telah mati. Dan kemudian di akhir doanya dia akan bertanya.

 _Jika bukan untuk menyelamatkan mereka, Tuhan, kiranya apa makna-Mu tetap menyisakanku di dunia ini?_

…*…

* * *

Hari itu berlalu dengan Tatsuya yang terus berlutut di depan salib raksasa dari kayu yang menghiasi muka gereja. Tangan bertaut di depan dada dan bibir bergerak-gerak tanda tengah berdoa.

Dia tak tahu sejak kapan berdoa menjadi penghias jam dalam harinya. Seingatnya, bahkan saat dia hidup sebagai anak gereja pun, dia tak pernah berdoa begitu seringnya. Meminta pengampunan, meminta kemurahan hati, bahkan untuk hal-hal yang tidak dilakukannya. Tatsuya menangkupkan tangan di dadanya, merasakan tetes-tetes air jatuh membasahi kulitnya. Hangat itu terasa perih, seolah segala kesedihan dan penderitaan disalurkannya lewat tetes-tetes air tersebut.

Hari ini, putra Aomine meninggal. Tubuhnya membengkak dengan warna biru kehitaman. Dan tubuhnya yang dulu beraroma matahari kini menjadi busuk. Ibunya, wanita cantik yang tiap minggu duduk di deret bangku kedua dari depan saat misa, tak mau mendengarkan nasihat suaminya. Mengamuk dan berkeras untuk memeluk tubuh putranya yang tak lagi bernyawa. Bisik terakhir warga desa yang didengar Tatsuya mengatakan jika wanita itu kini ambruk akibat demam panas, beberapa bahkan mengatakan jika lebam biru mulai menghiasi tubuhnya—dia akan segera mati.

Tatsuya menduga Aomine akan datang ke gereja dan meminta penyucian agar terhindar dari penyakit kutukan, namun dia salah. Sore ini, saat dia melangkahkan kaki ke pasar untuk membeli sekerat roti, dilihatnya pria bertubuh besar itu membelah keramaian. Di dalam gendongannya, putranya terkulai tak berdaya.

Sepintas, Tatsuya merasa seperti kembali di masa di mana dia melihat pria berkulit gelap itu sedang berjalan dengan putranya sambil membawa beberapa ekor ikan yang didapatkannya dari sungai.

Aomine kehilangan ketegaran yang selama ini menjadi bagian dari dirinya. Ekspresi wajahnya kacau oleh kesedihan dan penyesalan yang tak sanggup dilukiskan dengan kata-kata saking dalamnya.

Dan untuk masa singkat di mana Tatsuya pernah mengenal pria itu, dia tahu jika air mata jarang menjadi bagian dari hidupnya yang keras.

Mengabaikan teriakan kaget dan cegahan warga desa lainnya, Tatsuya mengejar pria yang selama ini berkeras untuk terus melindunginya. Berjalan di belakangnya—seperti bagaimana Aomine selalu berjalan saat mengikutinya—dalam diam.

"Jangan ikuti saya, Bapa." Tanpa menoleh laki-laki itu berkata—berusaha memperlihatkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya yang tersisa.

Tatsuya tak menurutinya. Berkeras mengikutinya dengan langkah-langkah pendek yang cepat. "Ke mana kau akan membawa jasad putramu?"

"Ke tepi sungai tempat saya biasa mencari ikan." Aomine menundukkan wajahnya pada wajah putranya yang seolah tengah tertidur dan mendapatkan mimpi buruk. "Sejak dulu dia selalu berkeras untuk ikut menangkap ikan dengan saya. Dia bilang, dia pasti bisa melipat-gandakan jumlah ikan yang kami dapatkan dan kami akan mendapat uang lebih di pasar. Tapi saya menolaknya. Dia masih anak-anak. Saya yakin di sana lah tempat dia ingin dimakamkan."

"Berapa usia putramu?"

"Delapan." Isak yang ditahan saat mengucapkan kata itu terasa terlalu menyakitkan untuk didengar. "Dia bahkan masih terlalu muda untuk menangkap ikan di hutan. Dan kini dia mati. Dia mati…"

Tatsuya masih mengikutinya. Meraba dadanya tempat kantung obat tersimpan. Terpikir untuk menyerahkannya pada Aomine, namun dia tahu jika itu hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan lainnya. "Tidakkah kau ingin memakamkannya di pemakaman desa bersama nenek moyangnya yang beristirahat di sana?"

"Keluarga saya ini hanyalah keluarga miskin. Tanah untuk ditanami pun kami tak punya. Hidup kami bergantung sepenuhnya dari alam. Dari ikan yang kami tangkap, kuda yang kami jinakkan, atau susu yang kami perah dari sapi dan kambing liar. Kami tak punya keping-keping uang untuk membayar tanah pemakaman. Kakek dan neneknya pun bersemayam di hutan. Kakeknya pada tebing terjal tempatnya jatuh dan neneknya pada padang rumput tempat dia mencari kambing liar untuk diperah susunya. Tak ada tempat untuk saya dan keluara saya di pemakaman desa."

Langkah Tatsuya sedikit terhambat saat beberapa warga desa mulai mengikutinya, memohon agar Tatsuya meninggalkan Aomine. "Kau akan memakamkannya sendiri?"

"Ya. Begitu pula dengan istri dan anak-anak saya yang lainnya nanti. Setelah itu saya akan membusuk di antara makam-makam mereka." Aomine menghentikan langkahnya. "Maka dari itu, jangan ikuti saya lagi. Saya tak ingin penyakit kutukan ini meraihmu pula. Cukup saya dan keluarga saya yang dikutuk."

"Kalian tidak dikutuk. Kalian hanya…" Tatsuya tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "… sakit."

"Anda benar-benar orang yang mulia, Bapa."

"Izinkan saya membaptisnya untuk yang terakhir kali." Tatsuya berkata, mengabaikan warga desa yang mulai memekik memintanya untuk berhenti. Tatsuya mengembangkan senyumnya. "Biarkan saya memanjatkan doa untuknya. Saya tidak akan mendekat jika kau tak ingin saya mendekat. Namun, saya ingin mengantarkan putramu yang begitu suci ini ke surga dengan doa-doa yang pantas."

Dan pria dewasa bertubuh kekar itu kehilangan segala keteguhan yang tadi dipertahankannya. Dia menangis dan terisak. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan merendahkan tubuh agar Tatsuya dapat melihat jasad putranya. Tatsuya memanjatkan doa-doa sederhana dan membaptis anak laki-laki yang kulitnya dipenuhi bercak hitam mengerikan.

Aomine kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meninggalkan desa menuju tepi hutan. Disaksikan oleh warga desa yang hanya memandang sebelum kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing seolah tak terjadi apa pun.

Sepulang dari pasar, Tatsuya merasa seolah dia adalah makhluk paling berdosa di dunia ini.

Berkata pada dirinya sendiri jika dia seharusnya sekali lagi—serendah apa pun kemungkinannya—menawarkan obat yang dibawanya pada Aomine. Mungkin, dengan begitu, Aomine, istrinya dan anak-anaknya yang lain akan terselamatkan—atau bisa saja tidak.

Mungkin saja ramuan itu sama tidak manjurnya dengan ramuan-ramuan lain yang dibuatnya dan Kuroko sebelum ini. Mungkin pada akhirnya mereka akan tetap meninggal tanpa bisa diselamatkan. Mungkin pada akhirnya wabah akan tetap menyebar di desa ini seperti pada desa-desa lainnya.

Tapi Tatsuya tidak dapat mencari pembenaran apa pun. Karena dia tahu. Dia telah salah. Dia melewatkan satu kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"Aku tak bermaksud membalas dendam. Aku sama sekali tidak menyelipkan benci dalam hatiku. Aku telah mengampuni. Aku telah merelakan. Aku telah…" Tatsuya menangkupkan wajahnya dalam tangan. Mengecup rosarionya dalam pedih yang tak mampu mengkhianatinya. "Siapa yang tengah kudustai saat ini, Tuhan? Kau yang Maha Mengetahui pasti tahu jika aku hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang mampu merasakan kecewa."

Derit pintu gereja yang terbuka membuatnya tersentak kaget. Seorang wanita tua muncul dari keremangan malam, memberikan senyum lembut mengasihi yang entah mengapa membuat Tatsuya merasa damai. Langkah-langkah kaki wanita itu terasa begitu ringan, nyaris tanpa suara selain desir halus yang bergetar di antara lantai kayu. Tubuhnya dibalut pakaian serba hitam seolah dia tengah berduka, di tangannya dia membawa keranjang berisikan roti, anggur dan beberapa kantung kecil yang tak dapat Tatsuya terka isinya.

"Maafkan saya yang datang saat malam sudah tiba, Bapa," wanita itu berkata dengan lembut suaranya yang telah termakan usia. Ikut duduk berlutut di samping Tatsuya. Mengeluarkan rosarionya sendiri dan memejamkan mata penuh khidmat. "Namun saya perlu berbicara dengan Tuhan."

Tatsuya mengangguk mengerti. Menghapus air matanya. "Sudah lebih dari sebulan saya tidak melihat Anda datang ke kapel ini. Apakah Anda sedang berduka, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Saya kehilangan putra terakhir saya."

"Maaf. Saya tidak mendengar kabar itu."

Wanita tua itu menggeleng pelan. Matanya memandang salib besar yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu sendu—sama seperti saat dia menceritakan segala hal buruk yang pernah terjadi di desa ini. "Saya perlu meminta pengampunan langsung kepada Tuhan. Karena dosa saya terlalu mengerikan untuk diampuni dengan perantara manusia."

Tatsuya tidak menjawab. Jika wanita itu ingin bercerita, maka dia akan bercerita. Tatsuya sudah menghapal perangainya yang lembut, penuh kasih sekaligus kental akan ironi.

"Saya tidak selamanya selalu menjadi seorang wanita tua. Tidak selamanya saya memiliki rambut putih, kulit keriput, ataupun tubuh bungkuk ini. Saya pernah menjadi seorang gadis cantik yang mendapat banyak lamaran dari pria-pria di desa ini maupun desa tetangga. Beberapa pemuda dari kota pun ikut datang setelah mendengar kabar kecantikan saya. Mereka menawarkan harta dan tanah untuk ayah saya. Namun, pada akhirnya, saya memilih seorang putra petani yang menjalani hidupnya dengan sederhana." Wanita itu menarik napas panjang. "Kami hidup bahagia. Bertani dan berternak. Saya melahirkan anak-anak untuknya. Dan dia memberikan kebahagiaan untuk saya. Saat waktu mulai merampas kecantikan dan kemudaan saya, dia tetap mencurahkan kasihnya untuk saya."

Tatsuya dapat membayangkan kehidupan yang begitu damai itu. Sedikit mengingatkan akan kehidupan masa kanak-kanaknya, meski dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Dalam dua puluh tahun pernikahan kami, saya memberinya empat belas anak. Jumlah yang cukup mengagumkan mengingat betapa mudahnya seorang wanita meninggal dalam proses bersalin yang berat. Saya masih ingat, Nyonya Murasakibara yang tinggal di ujung desa saat itu adalah Nyonya Murasakibara keempat untuk Tuan Murasakibara. Seluruh proses persalinan saya dibantu oleh wanita tua yang sepertinya membantu hampir seluruh persalinan di desa. Dia sudah membantu saat Ibu saya melahirkan saya atau nenek saya melahirkan Ibu saya. Benar-benar dukun wanita yang hebat dia itu.

"Tapi Bapa, budi baiknya selama puluhan tahun musnah oleh sebuah bencana. Saat itu terjadi kekeringan panjang. Mata air mengering, sungai surut, gandum dan tanaman mengering, hewan ternak mati. Entah dari mana, desas-desus penyihir mulai terdengar. Dan seperti yang biasa terjadi—seseorang dikorbankan. Saya berada di sana saat warga desa menangkap dan menyeretnya. Saat itu saya masih muda, Bapa. Saya masih begitu naif dan bodoh. Hanya ngeri dan kebencian yang ada dalam benak saya. Berpikir jika keluarga saya pastilah dikutuk karena selama ini saya dan anak-anak saya lahir dengan bantuan seorang penyihir.

"Sayangnya, meski dia sudah meninggal, kekeringan tak meninggalkan kami. Justru semakin parah. Warga desa mengatakan jika itu adalah kutukan. Dan penerus penyihir sudah berada di antara kami. Saat itulah saya menyadari jika salah satu anak saya—putra saya yang paling muda—berbeda."

Tatsuya merasakan dingin menjalar di punggungnya. Merasa dia mulai dapat meraba ke arah mana pembicaraan ini menanti pada akhirnya.

"Saya dan suami saya sepakat untuk menutupinya dari warga desa. Tapi, bodohnya saya, saya berusaha membuat putra saya berubah dan menghapus tanda-tanda iblisnya. Ketakutan membawa saya ke gereja tiap kali getar di hati terasa, membuat saya duduk di depan altar—seperti ini—selama berjam-jam setiap harinya. Mengabaikan suami dan anak-anak saya. Sementara mereka terus berjuang melawan kekeringan yang menggagalkan panen kami dan mengeringkan susu sapi-sapi kami." Pedih wanita itu menjatuhkan beberapa tetes air di matanya. "Kematian datang pada kami saat kemarau panjang mencapai puncaknya. Mulai dari dua orang putri saya yang paling dewasa—keduanya sudah dipinang dan sudah akan menikah saat itu. Dilanjutkan oleh empat lainnya yang lebih muda. Suami saya menyusul tak lama setelah itu akibat kelaparan dan kerja keras yang mematahkan tulang. Dan empat anak laki-laki saya menyusul mereka satu demi satu.

"Saya ketakutan. Anak saya yang paling lemah—anak laki-laki yang mendapatkan warisan dari iblis—bertahan hidup. Ketakutan dan kesedihan saya membuat saya membencinya. Saya bahkan tak bisa mencintainya saat pada akhirnya kemarau berlalu dan dia—beserta tiga kakaknya yang tersisa—mengambil alih pekerjaan di ladang. Namun, kekeringan sudah mengubah segalanya. Kami semakin melarat tiap harinya. Tiga putra saya pergi ke kota untuk ikut berperang. Berjanji akan membawa pulang harta rampasan perang yang akan membuat hidup kami sejahtera. Tapi mereka tak pernah pulang.

"Yang tertua meninggal di medan pertempuran. Dua lainnya terjangkit penyakit mematikan dan meninggal di kota." Wanita itu memberikan tawa pedihnya. "Dan yang paling buruk dari semua itu adalah; saya menyalahkan kematian mereka pada putra saya yang paling muda."

Tatsuya tak yakin haruskah dia menghibur wanita itu atau justru menghakiminya. Jelas jika saat ini, pengampunan darinya tak akan menentramkan hati wanita itu. Dan dalam hatinya, kemarahan mulai menyala.

"Saya membongkar rahasia yang selama ini hanya saya dan keluarga saya yang tahu. Saya membongkar rahasia mengenai tanda iblis yang ada dalam tubuh putra termuda saya. Bersamaan dengan desas-desus yang terdengar, maut hitam mulai memasuki warga desa, meloncat dari satu tubuh ke tubuh yang lain, melahap kami satu per satu—"

Tatsuya terkesiap melihat air mata yang tumpah di wajah keriput itu.

"—dan kali ini, putra saya harus menanggungnya."

Sunyi yang panjang itu berubah menjadi keheningan yang menakutkan. Tatsuya dapat mendengar suara lilin lemak yang meletup saat terkena api ataupun embus angin malam yang bersiul di celah dinding-dinding kayu dan bata tua.

"Tapi Tuhan mencintai putra saya. Dia mengasihi hambanya yang setia padanya. Dia menyelamatkan putra saya. Membimbingnya memasuki hutan dan melindunginya dari setiap bahaya yang mungkin dihadapinya." Wanita itu menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, menggenggam rosarionya kuat. "Di masa-masa awal, saya merasa puas. Puas akan keputusan saya untuk mengenyahkan seorang penyihir yang menyaru dalam wujud putra saya. Tapi … di kemudian hari, kesepian dan penyesalan yang saya rasakan ini semakin membunuh saya. Dan saya mulai menyadari jika sayalah orang yang telah membuangnya. Rasa rindu yang terlambat itu muncul dalam penyelinapan-penyelinapan kecil ke hutan untuk mengamatinya. Hanya dari kejauhan, dan kelegaan sudah sanggup menaungi hati saya saat melihatnya baik-baik saja.

"Gereja adalah tempat saya mengadu pada Tuhan tentang segala keresahan saya. Gereja adalah tempat saya memohon dan berdoa pada Tuhan meminta keselamatan bagi putra saya yang tersisa. Dan gereja adalah tempat saya untuk memohon pengampunan atas segala dosa dan kesalahan yang pernah saya lakukan di masa lalu. Orang-orang mengatakan jika saya adalah wanita yang shaleh, tapi mereka salah. Saya hanyalah seorang pendosa."

Wanita itu menangkup tangan Tatsuya, mengecupnya pelan. Saat wanita itu mendongak lagi, Tatsuya baru menyadari jika sepasang bola mata yang tersembunyi di balik bulu mata panjang nan teduh itu berwarna biru muda—persis dengan sepasang bola mata yang begitu dikasihinya.

"Bapa, Anda tak akan pernah mengerti betapa bahagianya saya saat melihat Anda bersama dengannya. Menganggapnya manusia biasa—sama seperti saya dan Anda. Melihat Anda membelanya hingga saat-saat terakhir." Wanita itu melepaskan tangannya, mengembangkan senyum lembut yang begitu perih. "Anda adalah kebahagiaan untuknya sementara saya adalah kesedihannya."

Tatsuya kembali meraih tangan wanita itu. Menggenggamnya erat. "Dia tak pernah membenci Anda, Nyonya."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Meletakkan keranjang yang dibawanya di hadapan Tatsuya dan membuka beberapa buntalan kecil yang ada di sana. Biji-biji tanaman yang sudah dikeringkan disimpan di sana. "Anda adalah orang yang begitu baik. Saya tahu desa ini membutuhkan orang dengan kelembutan hati seperti Anda."

"Saya tidak sebaik itu." Tatsuya menolak kata dari sang wanita dan membuang muka. "Saya masih menyimpan kemarahan dan kebencian dalam diri saya."

"Anda manusia, bukan malaikat, Bapa. Namun, Anda masih jauh lebih baik dari sebagian besar manusia yang ada di muka bumi ini." Wanita itu menyerahkan keranjangnya. Bangkit berdiri dan menepuk debu yang menempel pada gaun hitamnya. "Anak itu akan selamanya ada di sisi Anda, menjadi perantara Anda dengan Tuhan untuk menentukan ke mana arah untuk melangkah. Maka dari itu … tetaplah hidup, Bapa. Jika Anda tidak bisa melakukannya untuk diri Anda sendiri atau warga desa, maka lakukanlah untuk anak itu."

Tatsuya mendongak memandang sosok wanita yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar gereja. Bertanya, "Apa yang akan Anda lakukan setelah ini?"

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Aku merasakannya. Tanda-tanda yang muncul berulang setiap kali maut hitam menghampiri desa, membunuh kami satu demi satu. Dan kali ini, desa ini tidak akan bertahan, dia akan sampai pada batasnya."

"Dan, apa yang Anda lakukan selama itu terjadi, Nyonya?"

Wanita itu tersenyum. Menoleh dan memandangnya dari keremangan malam. "Menebus dosa. Sudah tentu aku akan dianggap sebagai penyihir berikutnya, karena telah melahirkan anak yang dianggap penyihir dan melalui proses persalinan dari bantuan seorang wanita tua yang juga dianggap penyihir."

Bersama dengan perginya wanita tua itu, Tatsuya seakan melihat beberapa bayangan laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan menyertainya. Di barisan paling akhir, seorang pemuda berambut biru muda menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh, bibirnya bergerak mengucap sesuatu tanpa kata, dan kata-kata yang entah bagaimana bisa kini berdengung di telinganya.

 _Kau harus hidup, Tatsuya. Kau masih memiliki makna untuk hidup. Dan selama kau hidup, aku akan hidup dalam bayangan jiwamu._

Pemuda itu lalu hilang bersamaan dengan gelapnya malam, mengiringi barisan bayangan yang lenyap ditelan kebisuan. Ia tidak tahu apa makna di balik kejadian ini, ataukah matanya telah menipu? Tapi sepasang mata itu terlalu nyata, memandangnya meski tak lama. Rindukah ia kepada Kuroko sehingga ia seakan melihat pemuda tersebut ada di antara keremangan?

Tatsuya meraih kantung yang tersimpan di dadanya. Ia yakin yang barusan tadi adalah pertanda, suatu tanda bahwa pencarian Kuroko mengenai obat untuk menyembuhkan wabah hitam tidak boleh sia-sia. Bergegas, ia pergi ke gubuk keluarga Aomine. Belum terlambat untuk mencoba membujuk, meski ia tak tahu kemungkinan apa yang akan ditemuinya nanti.

"Aku akan terus hidup, Kuroko."

 _Aku akan terus hidup untuk menebus kematianmu._ []

…*…

 **2:41 PM – March 31, 2017**

Edited: **10:14 PM – April 4, 2017**

* * *

 **Glossarium** :

1\. Black Death atau Wabah Hitam adalah wabah yang menimpa dunia pada abad pertengahan, merupakan wabah pembunuh massal dengan korban mencapai satu per tiga penduduk Eropa. Di masa sekarang ini, black death lebih umum disebut pes. Dalam beberapa literatur, penyakit ini disebut juga sebagai penyakit kutukan, maut hitam, iblis hitam dan sebagainya. Selain mengurangi populasi, wabah ini juga menimbulkan gejolak sosial dengan banyaknya orang yang dibunuh/dihukum mati karena dianggap penyebar wabah/dianggap penyihir.

2\. Alasan mengapa tangan kiri Kuroko dianggap sebagai tangan iblis ialah karena Kuroko adalah seorang kidal. Kidal sendiri selama beberapa abad sempat dianggap memiliki konotasi negatif yang merujuk pada dosa, setan, penyihir dan sebagainya. Banyak representasi artistik yang menggambarkan setan sebagai sosok yang membaptis dengan menggunakan tangan kiri, sedangkan pemberkatan di gereja Kristen dilakukan dengan menggunakan tangan kanan. Dalam teks sejarah mengenai ilmu sihir di Eropa, tangan kiri biasa digunakan untuk memberikan mantra dan menimbulkan bahasa bagi orang lain.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

Cukup panjang perjalanan kami menuliskan fanfiksi ini, ditambah harus mendalami maut hitam dan riset di sana-sini. Semoga berkenan memberikan kritik dan saran yang membangun :)

 _See u in our next fanfiction writing project!_

Salam,

 **Kenzeira** dan **Hime Hoshina**


End file.
